The Dark Below(Traducción)
by Jey Hamilton
Summary: Izuku nunca fue Quirkless. A veces los Quirks se esconden hasta que se disparan. Izuku murió y regresó. Miró al abismo y lo siguió a su casa. Todo lo que creía que sabía sobre el mundo está a punto de cambiar porque hay monstruos acechando en la oscuridad. Izuku se pregunta si él es uno de ellos.
1. The Abyss

'Los casos de Quirks ocultos han disminuido en más de sesenta por ciento en los últimos cuarenta años, pero esto plantea la pregunta del _por qué_. Por su propia naturaleza, estos Quirks requieren desencadenantes muy específicos para activarse y el setenta y cinco por ciento de los casos reportados han sido incidentes traumáticos. [Nota: el veinticinco por ciento de los usuarios llegarían a ser villanos como resultado de estos incidentes traumáticos.] En la mayoría de los casos, no es ético probar activar estos Quirks y el método para verificar la estructura ósea vestigial en el dedo más externo es la mejor. La teoría indica que la mitad de estos casos tendrá un Quirk oculto, pero eso trae de nuevo la cuestión de las pruebas éticas... '

-Extracto de 'Guía Teórica de Quirks para el Científico Principiante.'

Midoriya Izuku se tambalea por el camino, cada paso casi lo hace derrumbarse. Le tiemblan los músculos de las piernas y está seguro de que los músculos de su abdomen han dejado de funcionar hace mucho tiempo porque le duele la espalda. O tal vez le duele porque All Might le hizo descubrir músculos que no sabía que existían.

Izuku sonríe. La sola idea de que All Might le esté enseñando es suficiente para que pueda superar el dolor una vez más. ¿Cuántos podrían decir que su héroe cree en ellos? ¿Que su héroe pretende que sean su sucesor?

La respuesta: muy pocos.

Ciertamente, hay agencias administradas por una familia donde el manto del héroe principal se transmite al más viejo o poderoso. Y en algunos casos, un héroe preparará un sucesor después de años de investigación. Pero eso no es lo mismo que esto.

El sol se pone, pero, para Izuku, sus rayos calientan su alma y el costado de la pequeña colina. Mira al agua de la playa. Es roja, la luz del sol se refleja maravillosamente. No hay nada que pueda arruinar este día.

"Bueno, mira a quién tenemos aquí" Oye un momento antes de ser apartado.

Su corazón martillea en su pecho mientras los ojos de Bakugou Katsuki lo muerden con su intensidad. "Kacchan", susurra y se estremece cuando la mano libre de Kacchan se ilumina con su Quirk.

"¿Qué clase de mierda es esta, Deku?" Ruge, empujando a Izuku hacia atrás. "Te dije que sería el único que va a UA y no has cambiado el destino de tu examen. Eres una jodida mierda Quirkless".

Él se muerde el labio. "N-no necesitas un Quirk para-"

Kacchan lo empuja otra vez, el fuego en sus ojos rugiendo. "Por supuesto que necesitas un maldito Quirk para ser un héroe". La explosión lo sobresalta y Deku se tambalea hacia atrás, oliendo el humo y la ira de Kacchan. "Ve a ser un puto oficial de policía y haz algo de mierda productiva en tu vida en lugar de perder el tiempo".

No puede reaccionar ante Kacchan agarrándolo por la camisa pero siente el calor residual de la última explosión. "Ponlo en tu puta cabeza", susurra Kacchan y eso aterroriza a Izuku más que cualquier otra cosa. Kacchan es fuego y destello, la voz más alta en una habitación y la más brillante. "Fuera de mi camino."

Kacchan golpea su mano contra el pecho de Izuku. Duele, se da cuenta, mientras retrocede. Y sigue rodando. No, no, no, piensa un momento antes de que su cráneo se encuentre con el poste de metal en la parte inferior.

La oscuridad siempre ha sido parte de la existencia humana. Fue el primer enemigo al que se enfrentó la humanidad. Se podía luchar contra depredadores y huir de desastres naturales. Pero la oscuridad es la única que nunca podría ser derrotada. Hay algo primario en el miedo de un humano a la oscuridad. No es el miedo a los monstruos escondidos en la oscuridad, sino el miedo a todo lo que no se ve.

Ese miedo es irracional. Es lo mismo que temer a los tiburones en el océano cuando has vivido toda tu vida sin haber visto una costa. No hay monstruos para que los humanos vean, incluso en la oscuridad. Los monstruos se esconden más profundo. Si la oscuridad que ves no es más que la superficie del océano, entonces los monstruos acechan en las profundidades del abismo

¿Entiendes, Midoriya Izuku? No temas a la oscuridad porque los únicos monstruos son los de tu mente.

Pero el Abismo es un asunto completamente diferente.

Izuku se despierta con un grito que se abre paso entre sus dientes. Su cuerpo tiembla y su aliento llega en ráfagas cortas y rápidas. Sus manos se posan en su rostro, tocando algo seco y escamoso. Sus manos tiemblan al mirar los copos de sangre seca.

 _Kacchan me hizo daño_ , piensa aturdido, un segundo antes de darse la vuelta y expulsar todo lo que tiene en el estómago. Duele, y la bilis le quema la garganta. Pero no le importa. Todo lo que importa es la idea de que Kacchan había hecho eso.

 _No, es mi culpa._ _No debería haberlo enojado._ _Él no me haría daño sin importar qué._ _Incluso si está molesto, sabe lo que esa marca negra le haría a su registro._ _Fue un error._ _Mi error._

Sonríe ante su póster de All Might sobre su escritorio. Luego se congela. Una larga grieta pasa a través de él y continúa a lo largo de la pared. Izuku gira lentamente, observando su habitación: las paredes están todas marcadas con sustancias oscuras, algunas secciones están rasgadas como si las uñas de Mt. Lady se hubieran abierto paso a través de ellos; su techo está despejado salvo por un agujero en la esquina desde donde sale una sustancia oscura, el líquido viaja en formas que forman ángulos perfectos de cuarenta y cinco grados; duele verlos; su escritorio está destrozado y su computadora no está.

"Quien-que-dond..." No articula los mil pensamientos que corren por su mente. Porque sería su habitación después de unos años de abandono y desuso. Su madre nunca dejaría que eso suceda. "Mamá", dice y luego más fuerte, "¿Dónde estás?"

Tropieza cuando sale de la cama. Evita su almuerzo en el piso. Pasa sobre la extraña sustancia negra.

Izuku abre su puerta.

Hay momentos de imposibilidad en este mundo, momentos que se harán eco para siempre, incluso si no hay nadie allí para presenciarlos. Cada momento de la historia no es más que una cadena de coincidencias en cascada que, cuando se mira hacia atrás con la perspectiva del tiempo, tendrán sentido. Es más fácil creer que un gran hombre había logrado salir de la oscuridad y cambiar el mundo por pura determinación antes que creer que los factores socioeconómicos habían formado en gran medida al hombre y que quienes lo rodeaban tuvieron muchos de esos logros.

Este es uno de esos momentos para Midoriya Izuku. Huele el agua de mar y el olor empalagosamente dulce de la descomposición, el olor de algo que hace tiempo murió y se pudrió bajo el sol. Siente el calor sofocante y el aire tan espeso que por un momento se pregunta si puede atravesarlo. Izuku ve un cielo en llamas, librando una guerra contra sí mismo y nubes tan negras como la tinta.

Es el sonido lo que lo aterroriza. El verdadero silencio es imposible: el latido del corazón, el susurro de la ropa y la silenciosa respiración siempre se harán presentes en silencio por que esos sonidos viajan a través de la sangre y los huesos, no a través voluble aire. Un silencio completo no sería tan malo.

El sonido apenas es más que un susurro, pero más fuerte que un cometa chocando contra la tierra, su estampido sónico viaja hacia afuera durante decenas de millas antes de la muerte y la destrucción que siguen. Le irrita los oídos y le rasga el alma porque es una canción que conoce hasta la médula de sus huesos. Y sabe que si alguna vez realmente la escucha, y no solo este eco, se desgarrará. Es una canción más antigua que la vida, pero es una canción que puede terminarla.

Es la canción de la finalidad, del fin de todas las cosas vivientes. El instinto le dice eso. Cada átomo de su existencia lo confirma. Su cerebro de lagartija primitivo y no desarrollado le dice que corra.

Izuku tropieza y vomita bilis en el suelo arenoso. _No, no, no_ , piensa mientras se tapa las orejas con las manos. Pero el sonido no se detiene. _No puedo, no, solo detente._ _Déjame morir porque cualquier cosa seria más rápido que escuchar como todo muere._

Camina hacia atrás. Las piedras en la arena pasan a través de su ropa, pero apenas lo nota cuando cruza el umbral de su habitación. Cierra la puerta de golpe y se hunde contra el consolador peso de la misma. Sólido a pesar de los arañazos y la pintura desconchada. Lo lleva a tierra. Y no solo porque ya no puede escuchar la canción que había terminado con el final del hombre.

 _Solo llévame a casa_ , suplica, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Izuku se despierta con un grito ahogado. El aire limpio y fresco llena pulmones que arden y se esfuerzan como si hubiera retenido la respiración. Él tose y jadea. Abre sus ojos. Ve cielos azules. Los carros avanzan rápidamente por la calle y los niños se ríen a carcajadas. Su respiración se detiene y su garganta se contrae.

Las lágrimas, cuando llegan, bajan por su rostro libremente. Hipo levanta su pecho, pero a Izuku no le importa cómo se ve, no cuando la canción se va.

Izuku se calma después de unos minutos. Se limpia la cara y retira su mano. Su corazón se congela. Líquido rojo oscuro cubre su brazo. Suavemente, lleva los dedos a su frente. Pica y cuando los mueve a su rostro, ve sangre en ellos.

 _¿Cómo?_ Se pregunta y miró a su alrededor. Hay trozos de metal y vidrio esparcidos por el suelo destrozado. Tarda un momento en reconocer la forma de una farola que sobresale de la tierra agrietada. Y luego ve el pequeño charco de sangre filtrándose en las profundas grietas del suelo.

"Hay una posibilidad muy real de que me esté volviendo loco", murmura Izuku. _Y esa sería una hermosa hipótesis._ _Eso explicaría por qué All Might me eligió a mí en lugar de a cualquier otra persona._ _Tu propio héroe personal para resolver tus problemas es el tipo de servicio de fans más barato._

 _Pero podría ser la opción más segura._ _La otra opción significa que escuché una canción que acaba con toda la vida y One For All es más aterrador que All Might me lo contó._

 _O_ , una pequeña parte del cerebro de Izuku susurra, _este es tu Quirk._

Sus pensamientos se detienen.

 _Kacchan me empujó y golpeé algo, duro._ _Desperté en un lugar que no era el mundo que conozco y escuché cosas terribles que nunca han sido escuchadas._ _Me levanto y una farola fue hecha trizas._ _No hay testigos o sospechosos que no sean yo._ _La opción más simple, asumiendo que eso fue real, es que yo lo hice._ _Y la única forma en que algo de eso podría haber sucedido es por un Quirk_.

 ** _Mi Quirk._**

Lo cual no es posible Había estado en diversas pruebas después de que su Quirk no se manifestó. Izuku tiene una articulación vestigial en el dedo del pie. La lógica tiene sentido.

 _One For All es un Quirk dotado_ , susurra su mente traidora. _¿Quién dice que tu Quirk no podría haber estado esperando hasta ahora_?

¿Pero esperando qué?

 _Que Kacchan lo_ -

Su mundo se vuelve blanco por un momento. Izuku parpadea lejos del mundo blanco, respirando con dureza todo el tiempo. Hay algo allí que no puede pensar.

 _Si lo hice_ , piensa en cambio, _entonces tengo un Quirk._

Izuku se levanta y saca la camisa limpia que tenía en su mochila. Lentamente, se limpia la sangre de la cara y la sostiene allí en el corte abierto. Cierra la bolsa y camina lentamente a casa.

No nota entrar a su casa o quitarse los zapatos. Izuku apenas escucha las palabras preocupadas o los avisos de su madre mientras sube las escaleras hacia el baño.

Hay una cara en el espejo, sangrienta y de ojos rojos por el llanto. Un cabello verde rebelde enmarcaba esa cara. Se ve extraña.

Abre el grifo y se salpica la cara con agua. Sale roja. Izuku se frota la cara hasta que solo sale agua clara. Una línea roja en su sien derecha es la única marca que tiene. La herida es irregular y, a diferencia de las heridas rectas y delgadas que había asociado con las lesiones en la cabeza espera que no cambie el color de su cabello.

La puerta está abierta. Izuku se sobresalta cuando su madre irrumpe, su rostro lleno de preocupación. "Izuku", susurra, "No respondías y había mucha sangre".

"Lo siento", murmura, "Tuve una pequeña caída".

Ella se adelanta y tira de la mano que toca la herida aún tierna. "Oh, Izuku, ¿qué haré contigo?" Su mano toma su barbilla e inclina su cabeza, inspeccionando la herida. "Esto va a cicatrizar mal".

 _Lo sé_ , Deku piensa amargamente.

Su madre abre un armario y rebusca en el con eficacia. Saca un botiquín de primeros auxilios. "Siéntate," ordena e Izuku salta al mostrador. Ella abre la cremallera y saca una botella junto con unos bastoncillos de algodón y vendas gruesas.

Ella abre la botella. Huele al fuerte antiséptico que odia. "Kaa-san", se queja. "No podemos usar el otro".

Su mirada calma corta lo que tiene que decir. "Bueno."

Arde cuando desinfecta la herida, pero soporta el dolor en silencio, dejándola continuar con el vendaje. "Cambia el vendaje todos los días hasta que ya no esté expuesto".

Él forzar una sonrisa. Una débil del ceño fruncido de su madre. "Lo siento, mi cabeza todavía duele un poco".

"Come primero y luego duerme".

Él obedece y come la comida casi mecánicamente. El sueño llega fácilmente esa noche. No es agradable. Hay sueños de criaturas que destrozan la tierra, su misma presencia enloquece a su madre. Se despierta dos veces antes de resignarse a una noche sin dormir.

Su alarma lo sobresalta. Sorprendido de que logró conciliar el sueño, Izuku se levanta de la cama a pesar de su cansancio. Toma una ducha. Cambia el vendaje. Come frutas y batidos de energía.

No le lleva mucho tiempo llegar a la playa. All Might aún no está allí, por lo que calienta a fondo. Toma un sorbo de agua cuando termina y espera pacientemente.

"Joven Midoriya", All Might dice e Izuku se sobresalta, girando rápidamente para enfrentar a su maestro, su forma desinflada y flaca. "¿Has terminado de prepararte?"

Izuku asiente y sonríe. "Hecho."

"Bien, ahora..." All Might se detiene, mirando a un lugar en la cabeza de Izuku. "¿Cómo conseguiste eso?"

El traga. ¿Qué se suponía que debía contarle a All Might? _Creo que tengo un Quirk, pero también creo que podría volverme loco._ _Además, creo que Kacchan podría haberme asesi-._ Su mente se queda en blanco por un segundo.

"Me caí y me golpeé la cabeza con un palo", dice, sin mentir. "No estaba prestando demasiada atención".

Su profesor tararea antes de asentir. "Ten más cuidado, joven Midoriya. Las lesiones fuera del entrenamiento pueden provocar lesiones mucho peores aquí".

Izuku inclina la cabeza. "Es por eso que estás aquí, ¿no? Quiero decir, la mayoría de estas cosas se ven más pesadas que yo".

"Perceptivo como siempre".

Para el mediodía, Izuku está casi muerto de pie. Cuando All Might declara el fin del entrenamiento, Izuku se derrumba en el suelo donde está parado. La arena es cálida y puede ignorar la sensación incómoda de tener arena en lugares donde se suponía que nunca debía estar. Oye cómo se acercan pies y abre los ojos para ver a All Might, que le arroja una botella. Izuku la abre y bebe profundamente sin siquiera levantarse.

"Supongo que te has ganado un descanso", dice All Might, bajando al suelo y sentándose al lado de Izuku. "Bueno, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras antes de que tenga que irme".

Izuku asiente contra la arena. Sabía que lo lamentara cuando tenga que limpiarse, pero ahora está demasiado cansado para preocuparse. "¿hay Quirks que lleven a las personas a diferentes lugares?"

"Eso suena como una forma de Warp Quirk", dice All Might. Izuku mira al héroe que continúa, "Warp Quirks es probablemente el tipo más raro de Quirk en comparación con la mutación, que es mucho más común. ¿Has oído hablar de Master Railroad?"

Izuku frunce el ceño. "Creo que era un héroe de la Nueva Era".

"¿Y qué sabes de la Nueva Era?"

No le molesta mucho a Izuku responder. Le gusta la historia y esta es historia que enseña su héroe. "Eso fue justo después de que comenzaron a aparecer los primeros Quirks y estallaran guerras en todo el mundo lideradas por personas con Quirks muy poderosos como Stormwind y Titan. Los Nuevos Héroes eran un grupo de fuerzas de paz que trabajaban con la ONU que desarrollaba Quirks y eran ubicados en una unidad de combate para enfrentar a los señores de la guerra. Después de que lograron derrotarlos, los disolvieron y pasaron a actuar como unidades policiales contra los villanos en sus países de origen, formando el modelo para los futuros héroes"

"Un buen resumen", All Might le responde "Master Railroad fue uno de los miembros originales de los Nuevos Héroes. Basado en registros archivados, su Warp Quirk se manifestó como un tren que lo llevaba a él y a cualquier persona con él, a cualquier lugar del mundo. Quienes lo atravesaron dijeron que viajaban a través de un vacío"

Su mente se aquieta. Un vacío. Nada. El final de todas las cosas. Resuena con él porque lo conoce de la misma manera que una madre conoce a su hijo, que vacío es la palabra incorrecta. Fue la ausencia de luz, amor y esperanza. No requería contexto porque destruía todo el contexto.

"¿Pero su Quirk no seguía la norma?" Izuku dice rápidamente.

Sintió más que vio a All Might bufar "¿Cuál es exactamente la norma para un Quirk, Joven Midoriya? One For All no es un Quirk de transmisión ni transformación y aunque puede cambiar mi apariencia al activarla, no es un Quirk de tipo mutante. Y dudo mucho cambies de apariencia cuando heredes One For All"

Izuku frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué piensas eso?"

 _Predecir un Quirk es casi imposible_ , piensa Izuku, _Incluso si se trata de Quirks transmitidos a través de líneas familiares. Usualmente, expresan alguna variación incluso si son similares._ _El Quirk de Kacchan produce nitro-glicerina, una variación del de su madre._ _E incluso entonces podrían haber estado completamente relacionados._ _El Quirk de Kaa-san es diferente al de sus padres._ _Predecir un nuevo Quirk sería imposible a menos que haya un precedente para él._ _A menos que alguien que tenía One For All antes no expresara el Quirk de esa manera_.

Una tos afligida lo sobresalta y mira a All Might, quien se tapa la boca con una mano. Izuku puede ver las manchas rojas en esa mano demasiado delgada con los dedos casi demasiado demacrados.

"Realmente me aterras, Joven Midoriya".

"Eh", se ahoga, confundido.

"Adivinaste a partir de una declaración simple que mi predecesor usó One For All de manera diferente".

Izuku parpadea. "Lo dije en voz alta, ¿no?" All Might asiente "¿Por qué no puedo cerrar mi estúpida boca? Siempre me está metiendo en problemas y Kacchan siempre me dice que deje de mascullar tanto-"

"Izuku". Eso lo detiene. All Might nunca lo habían llamado por su primer nombre. "Tranquilízate. El mundo no terminará porque piense en voz alta. Es mejor pensar y preguntar en voz alta que sumergirse en la ignorancia en silencio. No te disculpes por tu inteligencia".

Hubiera dicho algo más, excepto por un chillido que distrae a los dos. All Might mira hacia su bolsillo derecho y saca su teléfono. Le sonríe a Izuku, se disculpa. "Parece que debo regresar a mis deberes".

En un segundo, es el All Might que siempre ha admirado, pero nunca conocido, no realmente, y nunca elegiría a este héroe sobre el hombre que pasó tiempo con él, cuando un joven aparece en lugar de su profesor demacrado.

"Ten fe, joven Midoriya".


	2. Starburst Fractals

"La aparición de All Might como símbolo de la Justicia marcó el comienzo de una nueva era de paz entre la ciudadanía. All Might es el legendario superhombre de esta era moderna, un hombre con una moral intransigente y la fuerza para defender esos ideales. Debemos estar agradecidos de que sea verdaderamente un hombre de honor que no usará sus poderes para imponer su ética personal sobre la ciudadanía como un señor supremo _benévolo_..."

-Extracto de 'Cuestionando la Edad Moderna de los Héroes', de Andile Sithole.

Izuku pasa el siguiente día entrenando en la playa. No mueve nada. En su lugar, All Might lo hace nadar hasta la mitad de la costa y regresar, luego subir escaleras y bajar. Solo se detiene una vez que sus extremidades se agarran al agua y All Might lo rescata de ahogarse.

Tose agua de sus pulmones, haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar la sensación de ardor en la garganta y las fosas nasales. Una mano demacrada lo mantiene estable.

"Perdóname, mi niño", dice All Might. "Parece que tendré que cambiar todos los cursos de natación a piscinas cubiertas".

Izuku está cien por ciento de acuerdo El viento había estado levantándose constantemente desde la mañana y el agua inmóvil se había vuelto agitada por las olas. Una serie particularmente violenta de olas había enviado a Izuku debajo de la superficie. Solo All Might zambulléndose le impidió morir.

 _Morir de nuevo_ , una parte de su mente susurra.

Sus ojos lloran y vuelve a toser. Izuku se derrumba en el suelo y exhala con dureza. Y luego inhala profundamente. Repite el ejercicio hasta que está lo suficientemente calmado como para volver a hablar.

"Bien. Mantener la calma siempre es importante para un héroe".

Izuku mira a su héroe. "Ononoki Hinata no está de acuerdo", dice Izuku, no sarcásticamente. "Ella argumentó que seguir al pie de la letra la ley era el rasgo más importante para un héroe y sublimar el propio ego con el objetivo de seguir las leyes del pueblo".

All Might inclina su cabeza hacia un lado. "No he leído su trabajo en bastante tiempo, pero sí recuerdo algunos de mis argumentos en su contra. Dígame, Joven Midoriya, ¿crees en su trabajo?"

"Creo que su argumento tiene validez. Sin la ley, los héroes imponen su propia marca de moralidad, ¿no es así? Y aunque creo que confiaría en ti si solo tuvieras que rendirte cuentas a ti mismo, no estoy seguro de que lo haría si tuviera que vivir en un mundo donde Best Jeanist tiene un poder total"

"Es el héroe número cuatro".

"Y merece estar allí", dice con fuerza Izuku, "Pero no creo que pueda estar a la altura de sus rígidas normas de comportamiento. ¿Has visto mi pelo? No hay forma de trabajar con eso".

All Might sonríe, revolviendo su cabello húmedo. "Supongo que puede ser un poco extremo en ese sentido".

"Y así es como comienzan los estados conformistas. Debes aspirar a un ideal u otro. Comienza con el jefe de estado que crítica ciertas cosas y muy pronto tus vecinos te lincharán por ser diferente. Espero que nunca lo hagan, pero puede ¿Dices que nunca has tenido días en los que quisieras que las personas tuvieran el mismo carácter moral que tú?"

Cuando All Might no dice nada, solo mira a Izuku. Le toma un momento darse cuenta de por qué. Acaba de criticar a All Might y pasado un cuchillo por su ética personal. Izuku traga.

"No quise decir..." Se detiene ante la mano de All Might, levantada en el gesto universal de 'detenerse'.

"Tienes razón, Joven Midoriya. No te veas tan sorprendido. Hay días en que el sistema me parece complicado e innecesario. Los días donde las reglas y regulaciones han permitido que absolutos monstruos sean libres, es cuando más quiero derribar el sistema y construirlo de nuevo" .All Might sonríe y se ve tan superficial en esa forma delgada.

"Pero no lo hago porque tengo fe en las personas. Mi problema con Ononoki Hinata es que ignora por completo la compasión y la decencia humana. Bajo su punto de vista, no seríamos más que drones haciendo cumplir la palabra de la ley, y no su espíritu. Muchos están encarcelados porque su Quirk se manifestó y dañaron a otro, pero no estoy de acuerdo con esta práctica. No hace más que engendrar resentimiento hacia el sistema y, a su vez, crear más villanos"

"Pero estás argumentando que debemos hacer lo que creemos que es correcto, independientemente de las consecuencias".

"De alguna manera, mis palabras podrían tomarse de esa manera", dice All Might. "Pero creo que lo que más deberíamos hacer es lo correcto, incluso si las consecuencias son peligrosas para uno mismo. Para que ocurra la injusticia, todo lo que se necesita es hacerse a un lado y esperar que otro se ocupe de ello".

"Pero no todos tienen el poder de salvar a otros".

"¿Y no trataste de salvar a tu amigo cuando no tenías poderes? ¿Puedes abrazar el argumento de Hinata frente a tus propias acciones sin ser un hipócrita?" Izuku mira hacia otro lado. "Mantén la cabeza en alto, joven Midoriya. Es bueno que cuestiones tus propias acciones. Me pregunto a menudo si hubiera dejado a tu amigo a su suerte si no hubiera sido por tu intervención. Lo que hiciste ese día, lo hiciste por compasión y desinterés. Y mientras Kamui Woods reprendió tus acciones, fue la misma tenacidad que te hizo digno de ser mi sucesor"

All Might arroja una toalla sobre su hombro. "Continúa preguntando, joven Midoriya. Pregúntame tanto como quieras Como tu maestro, es mi deber verte madurar".

Y eso, es el final de esa línea particular de investigación. Su héroe lo guía a través de una serie de estiramientos antes de que sus músculos se contraigan y le recuerda que debe hacerlos después de despertarse y antes de dormir cada día pase lo que pase. Izuku no tiene problema con eso.

Pasa el resto de la tarde, mucho después de que All Might se haya ido, llevando objetos más pequeños a un montón cerca de la carretera para cuando venga el camión. La pila con la que está lidiando es alta, pero hay suficiente masa allí para que parezca estable. Piensa. Excava y busca algunas tuberías sueltas, agarrándolas. Los primeros dos salen fácilmente y los arroja a un lado. El último, sin embargo, requiere que apoye sus piernas contra lo que generosamente podría haberse llamado un automóvil y tire con cada gramo de fuerza que tiene su cuerpo en ciernes.

Se libera con un pop metálico e Izuku tropieza con la arena, cayendo de espaldas. Suspira y levanta la tubería de metal para mirarla.

Y el refrigerador que va cayendo por la pila. "Mier-"

¿Las criaturas que vistes comprenden su verdadera naturaleza? Me he hecho esta pregunta a menudo. Todos albergan una forma pero es imposible generalizar a las criaturas. El abismo es constante, estable y caótico. Refleja este plano en el que eliges existir, cambiando las formas cuanto más cerca esté de la luz que llega.

Tus humanos no son estables y sus poderes son erráticos en el mejor de los casos, sin rima ni razón. Las fortalezas humanas raramente se transmiten por linaje genético. Me pregunto entonces, ¿qué será de este abismo ahora que has regresado?

Despierta, Midoriya Izuku, y vuelve a casa con tu gente.

Su maldición es ruidosa y prolífica cuando se despierta. Izuku jadea cuando termina de maldecir, mira alrededor y se encuentra en su habitación. _No, no es mi habitación_ , piensa, mirando el agujero que gotea fango negro del techo y las manchas oscuras a través de las paredes.

"Esto otra vez", murmura suavemente mientras se para, evitando el extraño líquido que viaja en ángulos extraños. "Es muy probable que no aluciné la última vez. No hay ninguna razón para que alucinara la primera vez y ahora se repita".

Traga y respira profundamente.

"Hipótesis uno: esta es una pesadilla de forma larga. El único problema es que no hay forma de probar que esto es solo un sueño que estoy experimentando. Ignora esa. Hipótesis dos: estoy loco. Eso es comprobable. Hipótesis tres: tengo algún tipo de Warp Quirk que solo se activa cuando me han lesionado severamente"

 _O muero_ , una voz en su mente susurra, pero Izuku lo ignora porque ¿por qué se desarrollaría un Quirk que trae a las personas de la muerte? No tiene sentido y no hay ningún precedente para eso. Regeneración, sí, pero regresar de entre los muertos fue una reversión completa de la causalidad.

Pero eso le hace pensar en Regression que podría devolverle a la vida vegetal un estado de salud sin importar cuán lejos haya estado. El estudio realizado sobre sus poderes por el Instituto de Tecnología de Tokio y la Universidad de Harvard llegó a la conclusión de que era una forma de reversión limitada de la causalidad. Su poder era la única razón por la que América del Sur todavía tenía selvas sanas y por qué los productos de madera habían visto un resurgimiento en popularidad.

Es probable que por eso Kamui Woods sea tan popular en Brasil. Eso y los cuatro años que pasó allí trabajando con su equipo de héroes sancionado por el estado en los últimos años de la tercera guerra contra las drogas después de la derogación de drogas recreativas en Canadá hace seis años.

Izuku niega con la cabeza y se aleja de esos pensamientos tangenciales. No son relevantes en este momento. Camina hacia su ventana y abre la cortina.

Y se congela.

Porque por lo que puede ver, está mirando nubes, densas, tormentosas y preñadas de lluvia. Una larga plataforma de oscuridad engulle todo lo que se puede ver debajo de él. Se frota los ojos y asoma la cabeza por la ventana. Puede respirar normalmente, _lo_ _que teniendo en cuenta la altitud es imposible y ¿por qué pensé que era una buena idea asomar la cabeza?_ \- y mira hacia abajo.

Le toma casi un momento darse cuenta de que la oscuridad no es uniforme. Se enrolla y se retuerce, casi como un hoyo de serpiente, pero no porque sea normalidad implícita. Realismo. Sanidad incluso. Y nada que duela tanto mirar podría ser normal.

El suelo se tambalea. Izuku agarra el alféizar de la ventana mientras la habitación se inclina lentamente, casi tan inevitable como un flujo de lava. No puede escuchar su respiración irregular sobre la sangre corriendo por su cabeza mientras su habitación gira. Cierra los ojos y maldice con cada mala palabra que haya oído decir a Kacchan porque es una locura.

Pierde su agarre y cae al techo, preparándose para que todo le golpee. Excepto que nada lo hace. Vacilante, abre los ojos. Izuku está agachado en el suelo del techo ahora porque la gravedad dice que eso funciona, pero él es lo único que se ha movido. Su cama y escritorio todavía están en la misma posición e incluso la corriente de líquido oscuro cae hacia arriba.

Izuku tiene quizás un segundo para prestar atención a esto antes de que la sensación de ser observado consuma sus sentidos. Se da vuelta, lentamente, porque una parte de él sabe, solo sabe que si miraba, nunca sería capaz de dejar de ver lo que está por venir.

Él Mira.

Es un ojo de la misma manera que se puede describir la lava, ya que el calor es preciso. Es cierto, pero no puede describir la intensidad absoluta. La lava no es simplemente caliente, sino que arde lo suficiente como para fundir la roca y el metal No se puede comparar un fósforo con un volcán. Tampoco puedes comparar ese orbe gigante que se dignó prestarle atención a Izuku a algo tan mundano como un ojo.

Es verde al mismo tiempo que es amarillo y azul, y cuanto más mira, más colores ve y algunos no son naturales, no son colores que se supone que puede ver y hay rayas ultravioletas y hay radiación gamma en forma de fractales de estrellas y hay cosas que pasaron por el espectro del electromagnetismo simple y en reinos para los que la ciencia no tiene palabras y cuanto más mira, más ve al ojo dentro del ojo dentro del ojo hasta el infinito que lo muestra todo y una parte de su mente se está rompiendo bajo la presión y el cerebro de la lagartija le grita que corra, pero el resto está mirando en ese momento de imposibilidad, pero la reacción instintiva que proviene de su columna vertebral obliga a su brazo a moverse y cerrar las cortinas y

Izuku cae al suelo- _techo, no, pensamientos más elevados para más tarde-_ y expele violentamente todo en su estómago, que cae antes de subir al punto justo encima de su cabeza.

Él frota la constante corriente de lágrimas. Mira a su manga empapada de sangre. Fuerza el pánico creciente porque el sangrado de ojos no es nada comparado con esa criatura de pesadilla. En el fondo de su mente, sabe que es probable que tenga un ataque de pánico, pero a no le importa. Que es un mero ataque de pánico mortal a una cosa que

No.

Debería.

Ser.

Se tambalea hasta la puerta. Incluso si está en las partes más altas de la atmósfera, caer al suelo, ¿Hay un suelo en este lugar? –es preferible montar sobre lo que él supone que es la espalda de una criatura de pesadilla. Izuku cierra los ojos con fuerza y golpea la puerta.

Y cae.

 _Tal vez esta no fue la mejor idea_ , Izuku piensa un momento antes de aterrizar.

No duele. Y se siente extrañamente familiar. Abre sus ojos y ve arena. Arena verde. La mira antes de pasar los dedos por su superficie. Se siente como arena. Deja que la arena en su mano gotee al suelo. _Se comporta como la arena_. Pero cuanto más mira, más ve cómo refleja la luz, otorgándole un brillo casi rojo.

Él mira hacia la fuente de luz. Es un sol o lo que sea que pase por un sol aquí. Es rojo sangre y no lo suficientemente brillante como para proyectar al mundo algo más ligero que las primeras horas del crepúsculo. Él parpadea. Mira de nuevo. Ve los soles más pequeños que orbitan alrededor del más grande como si fueran electrones en el núcleo del gran sol.

Izuku se levanta y quita la extraña arena de cristal de su ropa. Se da cuenta de que el muelle se extiende a través del océano, mucho más allá de lo que cualquier otro muelle tiene derecho a hacerlo. Parece familiar. _No_ , piensa mientras el terror se acumula en sus poros y se da vuelta. Hay montones de montículos brillantes y sabe que los patrones que forman esos montículos, ha pasado horas siguiendo la ruta más eficiente para eliminar la basura de la playa.

Corre a través de las pilas, evitando que los largos zarcillos translúcidos se acerquen a él. Escanea cada lugar escondido hasta que llega al otro lado. All Might no está allí. Lo calma porque esta pesadilla solo le pertenecía a él.

Y ese pensamiento casi lo pone de rodillas.

Nadie quiere verdaderamente estar solo. Nadie quiere ser un extraño en una tierra realmente extraña donde nada tiene sentido y tiene que prestar atención específica al olvido, nunca ignorar lo que le llamo la atención, olvidar la canción que siempre debe ser suspendida para que la vida continúe. ¿Qué tan estéril tuvo que ser una vida para anhelar un verdadero aislamiento? Y tal vez fue por eso que Izuku puede mirar a las ballenas varadas

 _Espera, ¿qué_? Izuku piensa antes de enfocarse realmente en los grandes montones de carne podrida en la playa. Son ballenas, lo sabe porque puede decir como es una ballena jorobada mientras duerme. Excepto que estas no son las criaturas de piel suave que él conoce. Estas cosas están hinchadas, su carne hecha trizas en los lugares donde los gases dentro de ellas se había forzado a salir. La falta de hedor de docenas de ballenas podridas lo preocupa de una manera periférica. Hay otras cosas más pertinentes de las que preocuparse.

Tales como las contracciones que atormentan a la ballena más cercana a él. Su masa se estira y aprieta y, _oh, señor,_ es una cabeza asomando de la ballena más grande en una enfermiza parodia de nacimiento. La pantorrilla está empapada en sangre y los fluidos de un útero podrido cuando sale de su progenitor -porque llamarla madre implica que hay algo natural en eso- se desploma indefensamente en el suelo junto a ella. Hace un sonido de canto...

No, el progenitor hace ese sonido. El mismo progenitor que gira una cabeza enorme para mirar a Izuku. No hay nada en esa mirada que pueda leer. Pudo haber sido malicia o empatía o quizás una sensación que Izuku no puede poner en palabras. Puede ser una criatura que dice 'Yo soy y tú eres', pero esa es toda la conjetura que corre a través de los procesos de pensamiento superiores de un cerebro humano, mientras que los instintos más básicos ya han enviado a Izuku en una carrera de pánico ciego a cualquier lugar lejos de esas monstruosidades.

Él acelera hacia las escaleras y más allá de la carretera agrietada y en ruinas. Una mirada hacia arriba revela un bosque que sabe no debería estar allí. No le importa particularmente. Las criaturas muertas no están destinadas a dar a luz. Entonces, corre.

Izuku maldice, patina hasta detenerse porque en algún momento entre correr desde la playa y entrar al bosque ha perdido una parte de su vida. Mira su reloj. Alrededor de una hora desde All Might se fue. Y apenas ha tardado más de diez minutos en salir corriendo de la playa.

Está oscuro, no completamente negro, pero hay graduaciones en las sombras que se destacan claramente en sus sentidos. Y no quiere saber por qué puede decir instantáneamente que hay treinta y dos sombras en una o por qué algunas de las sombras se están moviendo.

Los procesos de pensamiento de Izuku se detienen. Está en un bosque de árboles no más grande que los que había visto antes. Hay formas oscuras, no sombras, ya que no arrojaron ninguna y empuja ese pensamiento hacia abajo con el resto de las preocupaciones que revolotean en las ramas de los árboles. Pero, ¿por qué parece que algo grande se está moviendo?

Se concentra en el lugar extraño, viendo solo un árbol y sus raíces arrastrándose contra el suelo.

 _Oh_ , piensa, _ese árbol se está hundiendo._ _En realidad, ahora que tengo un momento para mirar y no gritar, algunos de los árboles se están moviendo._ _¿Es esto lo que llaman shock?_ _¿O estoy demasiado insensible como para sentirme conmocionado?_ _Espera, no, es pánico y, aunque todavía tengo un momento de calma, debería enfrentar ese bolsillo de sombras que me resulta familiar_.

Sus piernas comienzan a moverse. Izuku se agacha bajo garras y ramas que bajan y salta sobre raíces que podrían haberlo hecho tropezar. Allí, ese parche de sombra es diferente, seguro, e Izuku se desliza a través de él y cae.

Él aterriza en una cama. Izuku mira su habitación, sin atreverse a mirar la ventana. _Llévame a casa_ , suplica mientras camina hacia la puerta. _Llévame a casa._ _Por favor, solo llévame a casa_.

Izuku abre la puerta.

Su garganta está seca. El sol le abrasa los párpados. La arena se pega a sus extremidades incómodamente.

Izuku abre los ojos lentamente y ve un cielo azul. Mirando más allá, ve la puesta de sol, proyectando el mundo en un ambiente vibrante y cálido, pero lo más importante, los rojos naturales y los naranjas. La arena amarilla recubre un brazo. Suspira y se levanta, limpiando el material arenoso de su cuerpo. Lo único malo con el sol es que no se había puesto lo suficiente. Una rápida mirada a su reloj confirmó esa suposición.

Se detiene al ver una mancha de sangre en la arena, vagamente del tamaño de un cuerpo humano y todavía húmedo. Izuku traga saliva, notando la sequedad en su garganta aún más agudamente. Alrededor de esa mancha de sangre hay trozos y pedazos de metal oxidado, todo hecho jirones y descuidado en la playa. Extendida en la arena y manteniéndose erguida hay una manija de acero inoxidable. Un mango de nevera.

Izuku siente que su garganta se levanta porque sabe, solo sabe exactamente de dónde vino ese mango. Sabe exactamente qué hubieran sido esas piezas de metal oxidado y descascarillado si aún estuvieran completas. Hay cosas que Izuku nunca quiere admitir en voz alta. Nunca quiere admitir su temor de que All Might lo haya capturado en una broma perversa o tal vez nunca sea digno del poder de All Might.

Pero esto, esto es algo que tiene que admitir.

"Morí", susurra Izuku, "Y volví. Una nevera me aplastó. Y ayer, y ayer Kac-"

¡No! Todavía hay cosas que no puede admitir. "Ayer me rompí el cráneo con en un poste".

El sonido que escapa de sus labios difícilmente puede llamarse humano. De alguna manera, es más horrible que las criaturas que ha visto porque proviene de él, ese era un sonido que simplemente por entender una verdad tan perversa y fundamental abarca todo su ser. El gemido agudo de un duelo por la muerte es similar al sonido que hizo Izuku. Excepto, que nunca podría igualar la desesperación que envuelve el corazón y el alma de Izuku.

Porque quienes pueden pararse sobre ese lugar, murieron y lloraron.

Podrían pasar horas o segundos antes de que Izuku se callara. En este lugar yermo donde la única compañía son pilares silenciosos de recuerdos desechados, indiferentes al dolor de un niño mortal, y cuán precisa puede ser esa descripción para alguien que ha salido indemne de la espiral mortal, el tiempo es un objeto sin significado, una ilusión transitoria manifestada solo por el reconocimiento de un observador. Sin nadie para ver la arena gotear a través del reloj de arena, un momento siempre se extendería hacia el infinito sin ningún interés por los que están atrapados en su abrazo.

Izuku apaga la parte de su mente que piensa demasiado, bloqueándolo con el ataque de pánico que tanto tiempo había controlado junto con miles de sentimientos de horror y repugnancia. Tranquilamente, camina hacia su bolsa, saca una botella de agua y regresa al lugar donde murió. No, eso requería que pensara y pensar, solo lo aplastaría. Fue fácil verter el contenido de la botella sobre ese parche rojo. Mira la arena succionar con avidez la humedad. Y algo del rojo.

Tres viajes al mar y de regreso son todo lo que se necesita para que el rojo se desvanezca bajo el barro. Él sonríe. Luego hace una pausa. No, esconder este tipo de evidencia no es algo por lo que vale la pena sonreír. Izuku toma su bolso y hace un largo viaje a casa, manteniendo cuidadosamente su mente en blanco de los eventos de los últimos dos días.

Saluda a su madre. Come con ella. Toma una ducha.

Cuando está seguro de que su madre está dormida, Izuku enciende la luz, enciende su PC por la iluminación que proporcionaría y enciende una lámpara. Se derrumba sobre su cama y coloca una almohada sobre su boca. Lentamente, abre la bóveda donde guarda todas todas sus emociones reprimidas, pero en el momento en que una escapa el resto le sigue el juego sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos.

Pasa mucho tiempo antes de que sus gritos se conviertan en sollozos. Pasa aún más tiempo antes de que el agotamiento lo tome.


	3. Form and Technique

"Por cada batalla perdida, solo hay una razón detrás: falta de conocimiento suficiente. Conozca a sus enemigos. Conozca sus puntos fuertes, ya sea conciencia táctica o un poderoso Quirk. Conozca sus debilidades, ya sea el miedo a las arañas o la falta de habilidad. El enemigo que conoces es un enemigo cuyos poderes son más fáciles de contrarrestar. La fuerza abrumadora domina la habilidad en cada enfrentamiento, pero el conocimiento abrumador y el uso apropiado de ese conocimiento derrotan incluso la habilidad y la fuerza brutas"

-Extracto de los 'Principios del combate' recuperados probablemente de un héroe clandestino o vigilante

Izuku teme en cada segundo de la mañana siguiente desde el momento en que se despierta de su sueño, perturbado por visiones de pesadilla de criaturas que desafían las leyes mortales de la biología. Mientras se ducha, ve ojos que miran más allá del infinito, encuentran los bordes exteriores de la existencia lamentables y vuelven a la indiferencia. Lo siguen mientras friega su piel mucho más allá del recuerdo de la radiación gamma que se extiende en interminables patrones fractales, sus líneas forman rutas geodésicas al origen primordial de la entropía donde la flecha del tiempo se formó y forzó a un punto de masa incalculable – de energía a expandirse en una inevitable marcha de muerte por calor de todo lo que existió.

Cambia y come con el recuerdo de cadáveres todavía en movimiento, sus masas hinchadas pervierten el ciclo de la vida y el nacimiento para dar a luz a una criatura muerta de un organismo que murió hace mucho tiempo. Izuku no quiere pensar en cómo pudo haber sobrevivido ese becerro, no vivo, nunca vivo, a través de tal creación. No habría habido nutrientes para alimentarse. A menos que se hubiera alimentado de la forma podrida de su progenitor como un carroñero. Pero entonces, ¿qué clase de criatura volvería de la muerte para cantarle a su hijo que probablemente también murió hace mucho tiempo?

No, eso lo hace muy comprensivo. Es un horror que bajo ninguna circunstancia debería estar expuesto al mundo en el que vive.

 _Qué diferente, ¿verdad_? Izuku se pregunta. _Yo morí y volví._ _¿El hecho de que mi cuerpo no se esté pudriendo me hace menos monstruo?_

La idea lo detiene en el proceso de atar el último nudo en sus cordones. Solo los monstruos regresan de entre los muertos. Se pone de pie lentamente y hace retroceder las lágrimas porque cualquier cosa sería mejor que este poder.

 _No puedo ser un zombi_ , piensa Izuku, _Porque mi corazón aun late._ _Definitivamente no soy un vampiro ni nada de eso_. Saca su teléfono y escribe rápidamente. El primer resultado es suficiente.

Revenant

Un fantasma o cadáver traído de la muerte para perseguir a los vivos. ¿Qué tan lejos está Izuku de eso? Los tipos de fantasmas pueden ser corpóreos. Y tal vez su cadáver regresó perfectamente pero no cambia el hecho de que había sido un cadáver dos veces en un fin de semana. Una vez, cuando la nevera lo aplastó. La otra cuando su cabeza se había abierto.

 _Kacchan_ , piensa de repente, y se pregunta por qué. _No es importante en este momento._

Izuku suspira, tratando de sacudir esos pensamientos. No importa. Mientras no muera de nuevo, todo podría ser una alucinación provocada por el exceso de trabajo. No hay ninguna prueba de ello aparte de sus recuerdos de criaturas imposibles y la canción que inspirará a todos los mortales que adoran, y que podrían pasar como parte de ella.

 _Sabes que es real_ , una parte de Izuku susurra. Él ignora esa voz.

Sus músculos aún están tensos. Con el tiempo, podrá continuar sus ejercicios por la mañana, pero hasta entonces All Might lo había alentado a que no se levantara temprano para entrenar.

Izuku toma el tren a la escuela. El clack-clack repetitivo de las vías del tren y la mundanidad absoluta de los asalariados pegados a sus teléfonos, los delincuentes con pelo de neón y más piercings que piel, y las risas ocasionales de las dos damas frente a él lo arrullan en un sueño ligero. Es fácil dejar que su mente se entumezca incluso después de que haya bajado del tren y se haya unido a sus compañeros de clase.

No mira en dirección a Kacchan, temeroso de que sea la chispa lo que provoque el incendio forestal. Incluso años después de que dejaron de ser amigos puede decir en qué estado de humor está Kacchan en función del tipo de ira en su voz cuando le grita a uno de sus lacayos: la explosión rápida e intensa generalmente es diversión o irritación leve; ese prolongado infierno es ira genuina cuando alguien derrama un vaso de agua sobre los zapatos de Kacchan. Ahí, esas brillantes brasas tranquilas, se traducen en pensamientos tranquilos o distracción por una tarea relativamente simple que el maestro había establecido: analizar el impacto de la industria heroica en la pobreza. La veta de pasión como un cometa en el cielo de la noche es un verdadero shock. Pero el agitado mar de magma viscoso tiene a Izuku corriendo para empacar sus artículos en su bolsa.

Porque la última vez que vio esa mezcla de odio, odio y envidia, descubrió su Quirk.

Agacha la cabeza y se va con el flujo de estudiantes, uniéndose al mar de cuerpos en el pasillo exterior. Se queda más cerca de los grupos de chicas. Menos posibilidades de que Kacchan empiece algo con ese grupo.

La ira de Kacchan es casi física en su intensidad. Izuku se estremece cada vez que siente que esos pozos fundidos caen sobre su espalda. Solo cuando deja la escuela y regresa al tren deja que su ritmo cardíaco caiga de golpe a meramente errático.

En casa, Izuku se coloca su equipo de correr y decide que sí, necesitaba un nuevo par de zapatos. Come una manzana y mezcla un batido de proteínas antes de partir.

All Might lo está esperando en la carretera que da a la playa. Izuku se enfoca en su delgado maestro, sin dejar que sus ojos vaguen hacia donde él sabe que deberían haber estado las ballenas varadas. Recorre con la vista el scooter en el que All Might se apoya.

"Buenas tardes, mi niño", All Might saluda y se pone de pie. Se rompe la espalda en un pop líquido que deja a Izuku haciendo una mueca. "¿Cómo fue la escuela?"

Sorprende a Izuku, como siempre lo hace, que All Might realmente se preocupa por él. Incluso su madre le pregunta más con un interés superficial que genuino. A ella le importa cuando llega a casa lleno de moretones y sangrando, sí, pero a menos que su vida corra peligro, no le interesa demasiado como para pasar la tarde escuchándolo.

Entonces Izuku se abre al único adulto que le importa. "Fue un poco aburrida la mayor parte del día". Una verdad técnica porque Kacchan siempre está enojado, y solo algunas veces furioso. "Pero nuestro profesor de historia nos hizo debatir sobre el impacto de los actos heroicos en el ciclo de la pobreza".

"Oh", dice All Might, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante. "¿Y tú maestro usó a Saruhiko Ando o Dylan Salvatore como material de referencia?"

Izuku sabe en un nivel puramente racional que All Might es inteligente. Se había dado cuenta de la debilidad del villano de lodo en segundos, mientras que Izuku había vacilado. Y, sin embargo, todavía le resultaba difícil conciliar al Símbolo de la Justicia con este hombre tranquilo, brillante y frágil.

"Ambos, en realidad, aunque no estoy seguro de si me gusta la postura de Salvatore. Parece tan desanimado con el mundo. Espera la perfección en los héroes y argumenta que su propia presencia invita a desafiar su fuerza en forma de villanos".

"Salvatore se suicidó unos años más tarde", dice All Might mientras monta su scooter. "Ahora es el momento de ir a trabajar".

Izuku corre al ritmo que All Might establece, dejando que la repetición del paso-aliento lo distraiga. No es una carrera difícil en ningún tramo, no cuando All Might marca un ritmo que Izuku puede seguir fácilmente. Sin embargo, eventualmente, la quema en sus piernas lo detiene.

"¿Cómo?", Dice Izuku entre respiraciones, "¿Luchan otros heroes?"

Es una pregunta estúpida, Izuku lo sabe, pero todavía necesita respirar.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" All Might pregunta sin disminuir la velocidad.

"Tú y Endeavour tienen" -Hace una pausa para respirar profundamente y subir por la pendiente- "Quirks de combate. ¿Pero qué pasa con los héroes sin ellos?"

All Might no responde hasta que están en la parte inferior de la pequeña colina y se detiene. Él hace un gesto hacia la hierba. Izuku suspira pero baja y realiza flexiones. All Might, ha aprendido, podría responder sus preguntas, pero no en detrimento de su entrenamiento.

"¿Que estás haciendo ahora?" Izuku levanta su cuello para ver a All Might. "Entrenamiento. UA te enseñará los fundamentos, pero la agencia a la que te unirás te ayudará a especializarte aún más".

"Aun así", dice Izuku bajando, "Ser capaz de invocar serpientes que se extienden a veinte metros es genial, pero las armas son aún más efectivas".

"Cierto, mi niño, pero ningún héroe entrenado dejaría que un pistolero tuviera una línea de visión sobre ellos. Todos pasamos por simulaciones para enfrentar esos escenarios. Y aun así, entrenamos nuestras habilidades para descubrir aplicaciones que desconocíamos".

"¿Y pasaste por lo mismo?"

All Might sonríe profundamente. "No nací habilidoso, Izuku. Estudié durante años como boxeador incluso después de recibir One For All".

"¿No tendría sentido para mí aprender a luchar también? Si sé cómo lanzar un golpe ahora, ¿no será mejor que tratar de aprender junto a descubrir One For All?"

"Tú", All Might se detiene. "Tienes un punto valido. Vamos, terminemos esta carrera antes de ir a casa".

Izuku se pone de pie. Rueda sus hombros. Sacude sus piernas y corre.

Se despierta en la oscuridad, parpadeando confundido. Mira hacia un lado y ve que la alarma todavía no ha sonado. Solo por unos minutos, sí, pero todavía es extraño. Él se encoge de hombros. Eso solo significaba unos minutos más en la ducha.

Asegurándose de no despertar a su madre, camina hacia el baño y revisa su herida. Se está curando bien, aunque cicatrizará. Él la limpia, haciendo una mueca con cada golpe antes de tomar una ducha.

La escuela es la escuela, no más interesante que el promedio, pero de alguna manera más estresante. Kacchan no mira a Izuku, pero ese desinterés es casi peor que su ira. Casi. Lo deja tenso y nervioso de la misma manera en que un ratón estaría bajo la mirada de un halcón. Porque Kacchan nunca está tranquilo. Así que tal vez Izuku está sumamente agotado para cuando suena la última campaña, pero nadie está mirando para decirlo.

Está en la playa temprano como de costumbre y no está vacía. Le toma un momento darse cuenta del hombre agachado bajo una precaria pila de electrodomésticos y está dormitando por lo que puede decir. El pelo oscuro del hombre está a un paso de lo imposible y esa chaqueta negra abierta en el frente es completamente impráctica, pero Izuku estaría mintiendo si pensara que la piel de tigre envuelta alrededor de su cintura es algo menos que genial.

Izuku no está seguro de qué decirle al hombre. Está dormitando si los ronquidos fuertes son una indicación, e Izuku no quiere asustarlo y ser responsable de la caída del hombre.

Entonces, se queda allí, torpemente, nerviosamente, hasta que All Might aparece como un héroe y no como un hombre flaco y enfermizo. "Midoriya, mi niño", saludó el hombre y luego miró al hombre extraño. "Veo que has conocido a Jin Mo-Ri".

El hombre bosteza y se pone de pie, revelando su estómago desnudo e Izuku se pregunta si tener abdominales así es posible para los humanos. "Solo me ha estado mirando durante los últimos minutos", dice Jin Mo-Ri. "Buen intento tratando de no asustarme".

Jin Mo-Ri se voltea y aterriza con gracia. No es particularmente alto, pero tampoco podría ser considerado alto. Pero sus ojos son lo que realmente lo distingue porque Izuku nunca ha visto a nadie con ojos que prácticamente brillan de rojo o tienen una cruz brillante donde debería estar la pupila. No se molesta en preguntarse cómo lidia el hombre con los cambios en la intensidad de la luz porque esos ojos claramente trabajan con el poder de la mierda.

"Hola", dice Izuku con cautela, mirando a All Might en busca de guía. El hombre simplemente asiente. "Mi nombre es Izuku".

El hombre considera a Izuku por un momento y asiente. "Te enseñaré a luchar por Yagi", dice simplemente.

Izuku frunce el ceño. "¿Quién es Yagi?", Pregunta.

All Might balbucea, pero el hombre simplemente lo mira con lo que podría shock o molestia. "Pregúntale a tu maestro más tarde. Por ahora, quiero que me golpees. No parezcas sorprendido y simplemente hazlo"

Izuku mira a All Might una vez más. Ve su héroe asentir. Lanza un golpe.

Su puño se detiene en la palma de la mano de Jin, sin moverse un centímetro. Su muñeca duele por la parada repentina. "Con la otra mano esta vez". Lo hace.

"De nuevo". Golpe. "De nuevo". Golpe. "De nuevo". Golpe. "De nuevo". Golpe. "De nuevo". Golpe.

El hombre se calla y da un paso atrás, mirando a All Might. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas entrenándolo?"

"Dos semanas ahora".

"Y no le has enseñado cómo lanzar un golpe directo", acusa con dureza. All Might hace una mueca. "Tus habilidades de enseñanza no han mejorado".

Izuku nunca ha visto a su héroe marchitarse así, no contra villanos o periodistas perversos y no está seguro de qué grupo es más cruel.

Jin se vuelve para mirar a Izuku. "Ahora patearas". Lo hace casi una docena de veces antes de que Jin esté satisfecho. Izuku respira profundamente, tratando de no parecer débil ante este hombre que All Might respeta.

"Tu forma es atroz de diferentes maneras. Bien. Significa que nunca has aprendido malos hábitos. No te enseñaré a boxear, ya que enseñé All Might. En cambio, te enseñaré Renewal Taekwondo". Se agacha y así, Izuku lo puede mirar de frente mientras sonríe. "Lo diseñé específicamente para personas que se fortalecen con sus Quirks o aquellos cuyos Quirks aumentan con el tiempo, como All For One".

Izuku se queda quieto por cómo casualmente el hombre dice el mayor secreto de Izuku. Él mira a All Might quien dice, "Más tarde".

Jin Mo-Ri resopla. "Veo que no te ha dicho nada sobre mí. No importa. Una vez me llamaron Jaecheondaesong, pero dudo que ese nombre signifique algo para ti. Dos días a la semana te enseñare forma y técnica, All Might te hará más fuerte. Ahora, prepárate"

El entrenamiento es duro, más duro que cualquier cosa. All Migh lo había dicho. Jin Mo-Ri no es un hombre complicado y apenas espera la perfección en el primer intento de Izuku o incluso en su centésimo intento. Simplemente le pide a Izuku que intente y no va a fallar en eso. Nunca supo realmente cómo lanzar un golpe antes, por lo que Jin Mo-Ri le muestra un golpe directo y lo obliga a practicar hasta que los músculos de sus brazos se contraen. Y luego le muestra dos posturas básicas y lo obliga a fluir entre cada una hasta que sus piernas tiemblan y simplemente quiere desmayarse y morir.

Sobrevive y se acuesta en el piso, respirando con dureza mucho después de que Jin Mo-Ri se haya despedido y le haya dejado a All Might una advertencia para esforzarse más en enseñar y menos en heroísmo.

All Might le da una botella de agua e Izuku la toma con gratitud.

"Yagi", All Might dice, "Ese soy yo". Izuku frunce el ceño. "Mi nombre. Toshinori Yagi. A veces olvido que All Might no es mi nombre. Lamento no decírtelo"

Izuku se encoge de hombros. "¿Está bien? Quiero decir, nunca pregunté, así que no puedes ser considerado responsable de eso"

"Dar el nombre es cortés".

"Y me diste tu secreto. Creo que eso cuenta más." Izuku se sienta. "¿Quién era ese?"

"Jin Mo-Ri", All Might dice como si fuera toda la respuesta que necesita. "Nos ha enseñado a mí y a muchos otros héroes a lo largo de las décadas".

Izuku parpadea. "Apenas parece tener más de veinte años", dice rápidamente. "¿Qué Quirk te mantiene con vida tanto tiempo?"

"No muchos", dice All Might, apartando la mirada por un momento. "Jaecheondaesong fue uno de los primeros héroes, joven Midoriya, aunque se tomó grandes molestias para ser olvidado en la edad moderna. Junto con los Seis liberaron a Corea en lo que se conoce como la Guerra contra el Cielo"

"Nunca escuché hablar de esa batalla", dice, "Ni de los Seis".

All Might bufa. "Bien podrían ser cuentos ahora. En definitiva, nada de esto importa. Jin Mo-Ri te enseñará y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber"

A Izuku no le gusta esa respuesta. Pero tampoco presiona por más.

Se dirige a casa y descubre que su madre casi ha terminado con la cena. Izuku la saluda, sonriendo, y sube las escaleras antes de que ella pueda responder. Él ve ojos cansados en el espejo mientras limpia la herida. La ducha ayuda a aliviar parte del estrés del día y calma el más mínimo dolor.

La cena es un asunto tranquilo con Izuku demasiado cansado para iniciar una conversación. Él sabe que su madre quiere decir algo, quizás un recordatorio de tirar la basura mañana. Al plato le faltan unos bocados para estar completamente vacío antes de que ella diga algo.

"Siempre vienes a casa cansado", dice simplemente su madre.

Él considera qué parte de la verdad le debe decir a su madre. "Solo estoy entrenando para ingresar a UA", dice porque eso no es una mentira. Tal vez no toda la verdad, pero más que suficiente.

Ella sonríe tristemente. "Izuku, sabes que estoy orgullosa de ti, no importa lo que hagas".

"Excepto que no crees que pueda entrar en UA". Izuku se levanta y toma su plato. "Gracias por la cena, kaa-san".

"No quise decir eso", dice su madre mientras coloca los platos en el fregadero. "Sólo quiero verte feliz."

La sonrisa de Izuku es igual de triste. "Entonces ten un poco de fe en mí".

Sería cruel dejarlo así, pero Izuku está en su habitación mucho antes de que su madre responda. Deja una sola lámpara encendida y se arrastra a la cama, cubriéndose la cara con una almohada. Se niega a llorar, absolutamente se niega a actuar como un niño. Entonces no, esas cosas que manchan su almohada no son lágrimas.

Pierde la pista de cuánto tiempo pasa así, pero finalmente, su pecho deja de doler y sus ojos dejan de arder. Es más fácil simplemente perder la noción del tiempo y dejar que su mente se aquiete. Es pacífico dejar que su mente explore hacia afuera, expandiéndose más y más. Él sigue pasivamente los arcos de las sombras y sus degradados.

Izuku siente que se está hundiendo y eso lo obliga a permanecer despierto. Ve algo oscuro revolcándose en su cama y rueda rápidamente, poniendo tanta distancia de lo que parece ser alquitrán hirviendo. El instinto lo hace correr hacia el interruptor de la luz y encenderlo.

El brillo inunda la habitación, alejando las sombras. Se disipan como la niebla y para Izuku se siente como si estuvieran muriendo y gritando todo el tiempo. Su corazón late como un martillo neumático hasta que esas sombras desaparecen y solo las regulares permanecen.

Izuku no duerme bien.


	4. Contractual Obligation

"Confiar en una persona para que lleve a cabo nuestros mejores intereses es una idea tonta. Confiar en individuos cuyo poder puede cambiar la forma de los paisajes o destruir las leyes de la física es una batalla perdida. La ley ha sido escrita por todas las sociedades organizadas, y aunque algunas leyes son reprensibles, las personas han cambiado para mejor. Debemos mantener a los héroes en el más alto nivel. Debemos mantenerlos en el marco de la ley cuando cumplen sus deberes como héroes".

-Extracto de 'Las leyes de los héroes' por Hinata Ononoki.

Se esfuerza por recrear la sensación de ahogarse y caer en las sombras. Esa sensación de hundirse en otro lugar donde residen los monstruos elude a Izuku. Está aterrorizado por lo que podría estar esperándolo en el otro lado, pero esto le pertenece. Esta es su Quirk, sin importar el posible dolor que le espera. One For All llegará en unos pocos meses, una vez que su cuerpo sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejarlo, pero aquí y ahora esto le pertenece.

Pero no importa lo difícil que sea llegar a ese otro lugar, una cosa es fácil: Izuku puede sentir las sombras. Se vuelve más difícil concentrarse en clase. Puede decir cuándo y, a veces, cómo, las personas se mueven por la forma en que interactúan sus sombras. Su maestro extiende torpemente su mano debajo de su escritorio y hay un compañero de clase que saca su teléfono para alejar las sombras en el área; detrás, una chica se da vuelta el pelo, las sombras delgadas y finas se mueven rápidamente, y más atrás alguien está colocando los últimos retoques a una grúa de papel; aquí su propia sombra se hace más grande y más pequeña al entrar y salir de la sombra de su escritorio.

Esas son las únicas vívidamente claras. La mayoría son manchas borrosas, solo importantes a medida que se vuelven más grandes o más pequeñas. Y pasado un cierto punto, se vuelven demasiado pequeños para sentirlas. Al mediodía, camina afuera y se siente casi ciego. El sol está directamente sobre la cabeza, y cada sombra es pequeña y básicamente circular.

Es de noche, camina hacia su casa y descubre que hay un radio en lo que puede sentir. Un segundo, bien podría estar en una calle desierta y al siguiente sentir la sombra de Kacchan, y debería ser igual que cualquier otra, pero para Izuku es como estar mirando los últimos momentos antes de que el sol se oculte antes de que entre a la misma calle en la que esta Izuku.

Él se tensa porque es Kacchan y sus explosiones son una razón para tener miedo en cualquier día. Especialmente ahora cuando está enojado de una manera que Izuku nunca había visto antes. Esta no es el brasa brillante de la calma descontenta ni es el muy raro soplete de dolor. Lo congela en su lugar cuando Kacchan acecha hacia él.

 _Ha tenido otro estirón_ , Deku piensa tontamente mientras Kacchan lo mira fijamente, mirando una sola vez a la cicatriz en ciernes de su sien.

"Mantente fuera de mi jodido camino", Kacchan gruñe, sin el calor o el veneno habituales. Sus manos están cerradas en puños, pero no hay la menor señal de explosión. "¿Esta Claro?"

Deku asiente lentamente y observa a Kacchan pasar a su lado sin decir una palabra más. Izuku no mira hacia atrás, pero sí siente la manera casi vacilante en que cambia su sombra. La duda no es algo que asocie con Kacchan.

 _¿Eso fue una disculpa?_ Izuku sacude la cabeza porque eso es ridículo. _Kacchan nunca se equivoca._ _Además, no tiene nada por lo que disculparse._

 _Tal vez porque él…_

Izuku se aleja y decide olvidar todo sobre ese encuentro. Se ha vuelto bueno en eso. Las interacciones humanas simples son infinitamente más fáciles de olvidar que las criaturas de pesadilla.

Pero sentir sombras no es suficiente. Hay más y lo lleva a una obsesión casi febril por conocerlo. Busca Quirks de sombra y oscuridad, aprende sobre villanos como Grue y Underside, pero sus Quirks no se parecen en nada al suyo. Eso según la descripción dada. Lee lo que puede sobre Master Railroad, pero es poco lo que hay de su Quirk. El hombre había sido intensamente privado acerca de su vida y se nota por la absoluta escasez de. Incluso sus compañeros de equipo apenas hablaban de su Quirk. Hay una sola historia de un civil que el hombre rescató: 'Viajamos a través del abismo más oscuro a bordo de un tren hasta el infinito' e Izuku no está seguro de cuánto de eso es exacto y cuánto es licencia poética.

La investigación le da la oportunidad de echar un vistazo a la primera autobiografía de Hawkmoon. No tiene tiempo para leerla completamente, pero aprecia el optimismo desenfrenado en su escritura. Hay algo hermoso en las palabras tan brillantes que desterraron la oscuridad.

La información es escasa y lo hace buscar textos progresivamente más oscuros. Su madre lo mira con preocupación cuando lleva un libro bastante polémico publicado en la segunda Edad Oscura sobre la fisiología de algunos de los primeros Quirks expresados. Fue controversial sobre todo porque las vivisecciones se realizaron en individuos secuestrados, pero Izuku ha llegado a un punto en el que debe saber. Y podría haber descargado la copia en línea y no lidiar con las miradas decepcionadas de su madre, pero la copia de la biblioteca tiene los comentarios manuscritos del autor en los márgenes.

Todo lo que aprende es que los humanos están jodidos y pueden justificar cualquier cosa en nombre de sus creencias. Unas pocas semanas de inútil investigación son suficientes para que Izuku admita la derrota. Ha llenado dos nuevos cuadernos con información y observaciones de su propio Quirk, aunque los esconde lo mejor que puede. No quiere imaginar qué sucederá si su madre o un villano lo encuentran. O, peor aún, si lo hace Kacchan.

Está sentado en el salón viendo un documental sobre Quirks mutantes una noche cuando el pensamiento lo golpea. Son las palabras del narrador sobre cómo las personas pueden desarrollar mutaciones secundarias bajo desencadenantes específicos lo que le da la pista sobre lo que ha estado ignorando.

 _Morí cada vez que fui allí._ _Lógicamente necesito morir de nuevo para llegar allí_.

Espera que la voz que siempre está discutiendo con él diga algo. Se mantiene quieta esta vez, haciendo que Izuku frunza el ceño en estado de shock. Luego se da cuenta de que está esperando que una voz en su cabeza discuta con él. Y acepta que eso no importa frente a las cosas que ha visto.

 _No quiero morir_

Izuku considera el pensamiento. Lo encuentra honesto. Acepta lo que debe ser y detiene su investigación.

Caer en una rutina después de eso es fácil para Izuku. Simplemente no tiene tiempo para pensar en otra cosa. Su vida social, que ya no existe, muere por completo e Izuku echa de menos cada evento al que había considerado asistir, desde el quinto reinicio de Godzilla en esta década o el libro firmado por Best Jeanist en la siguiente ciudad. Tampoco ayuda que no pueda ver a su madre sin lamentar cada palabra que dijo.

Él ama que ella no lo empuje a decir nada al confrontarlo. Sin embargo, sospecha que ninguno de los dos sabe realmente cómo lidiar con la brecha entre ellos. Otra semana de silencios incómodos es más de lo que Izuku está dispuesto a manejar.

"Kaa-san", dice una tarde. Ella mira hacia arriba, sorprendida. "Lo siento."

Su madre le sonríe y le revuelve el pelo. Una vez, Izuku podría haber tenido la energía para protestar. "Lo sé. Y lamento que pensaras que no creía en ti!

"Simplemente no quieres que me haga daño si fallo". Se inclina sobre su toque como un niño. "Te prometo que..."

"¿Qué es eso?", Pregunta cautelosamente.

Izuku traga porque no quiere mentirle a su madre por el resto de su vida, no cuando ella no ha sido más que amable durante todo lo que lleva vivo.

"¿Qué pasa si tuviera un Quirk?", Pregunta con incertidumbre.

Su madre retrocede para poder mirarlo a los ojos. "Viste el escaneo".

 _Unión vestigial del dedo del pie_ , Izuku piensa sin la amargura habitual. "Y en la mitad de los casos implica Quirks ocultos", susurra. "Necesitan activadores para funcionar y pueden pasar desapercibidos durante toda la vida".

Su mirada es amable y sin piedad. Ella lo está pensando, Izuku lo ve y reflexiona sobre el asunto.

"Izuku, a riesgo de jugar con una fantasía" -y eso no corta profundamente- "¿Qué evento desencadenante?"

Él traga de nuevo. "E-esto". Señala la cicatriz en su sien derecha. "Creo que podría haber sido una lesión en la cabeza".

 _Eso no fue lo que sucedió_ , dice la voz e Izuku encierra esa voz en lo más profundo de su mente. Se había preguntado a dónde se había fugado.

Ella permanece en silencio por un largo tiempo. _Quizás ella no me cree_.

Su madre se sienta, finalmente. "El Quirk de tu padre se manifestó cuando tenía veinte años". Izuku se anima. "Estábamos dando un paseo y algunos matones-oh Dios, él era apenas mayor que tú y sus manos temblaban tanto. Bueno, él saco un cuchillo y tu padre intentó darle nuestro dinero, pero no sé lo que pasó y lo siguiente que supe es que tu padre estaba sangrando. Fue aterrador verlo sufrir. Y luego él gritó. Excepto que todo lo que salió fue fuego"

Ella se ve nostálgica y triste, muy triste. "Así que sí, creo que puedo confiar en que no te estás mintiendo a ti mismo".

Izuku duda, sin saber cómo responder a sus palabras. Poco sabe de su padre que no sea ese hombre que trabajó en el extranjero desde que tenía cinco años y desapareció unos años más tarde. Izuku ni siquiera puede recordar cómo es el hombre. Y las pocas imágenes que su madre le muestra podrían ser las de un extraño. A veces puede ver fragmentos de la relación familiar: las pecas que heredó de su padre, así como la forma de su rostro y los matices oscuros de su cabello.

"Puedo sentir sombras". _Y vuelvo de entre los muertos_. "Es raro. Hay más, sé que hay. Cuando... me golpeé la cabeza, fui a un lugar extraño."

Ella está preocupada ahora. "¿Dónde?"

"Estaba en algún lugar oscuro, y estaba aterrorizado, Kaa-san." Mira hacia abajo y ve que le tiemblan las manos y le arden los ojos por las lágrimas. "Había cosas allí conmigo".

Cálidos brazos rodean sus hombros y lo agarran con fuerza. "Izuku, cariño, estoy aquí". Esa tranquilidad lo justifica. "Podemos ir a un consejero de Quirk y ayudarte a..."

"No", trata de decir con dureza, pero su voz se rompe y la rechina. "No puedo, simplemente no puedo. Me llevarán lejos y me encerrarán y no quiero ser un e-experimento"

"Nadie va a hacer eso". Ella se aleja. Se encuentra con sus ojos. Pregunta: "¿Qué no me estás diciendo?"

Las lágrimas corren por su cara y él tiembla. "Morí, Kaa-san. Una nevera cayó sobre mí y morí." Él mira hacia otro lado. "Vi la sangre y fui a ese lugar y hay monstruos escondidos allí y estoy tan jodidamente asustado de que sea uno y me encerrarán y diseccionarán si alguna vez lo descubren y-"

Él no siente las manos sobre sus hombros. No siente que ella lo sacude. Pero él la escucha.

"Izuku, mírame". Él lo hace. Su cara está cuidadosamente en blanco. "Está bien, no hay consejeros. Sin doctores. Pero debes explicarte"

Izuku respira profundamente y le cuenta acerca de la playa y la nevera que cayó sobre él. Mantiene fuera toda mención de All Might. Explica la versión distorsionada de su habitación y tartamudea cuando llega al ojo porque los humanos no estaban destinados a ver esos espectros y su cerebro duele al recordarlo. Las ballenas lo detienen. ¿Cómo describes algo que está muerto pero que nunca muere?

Su fachada tranquila se agrieta de vez en cuando. Cuando termina, su madre lo abraza consoladoramente. "¿Y tu cabeza?"

Izuku inmoviliza. "Simplemente me caí y golpeé un poste. Nada más sucedió"

 _Excepto por Kacch…_ Él corta ese pensamiento. Lo bloquea en el mismo lugar donde olvida esa canción que nunca debe ser cantada.

"Izuku, necesito que seas honesto conmigo".

Él sacude la cabeza. "Por favor, solo por favor confía en mí y no me obligues a decir nada", suplica Izuku. "No quiero pensar en eso. No puedo"

Le duele la cabeza. Ignorar algo y no recordarlo son dos cosas diferentes. Y no puedes ignorar ciertos recuerdos ya que el mismo acto los hace más vívidos. Entonces, cuanto más trata de ignorar la primera vez que fue a ese lugar, más clara es la llamada de la canción que no dejará de ser vida. Solo ese eco de recuerdo le parte la cabeza de dolor.

"Izuku", dice su madre en voz alta.

Lo trae de vuelta. Siente algo mojado en sus labios y levanta una mano allí. Sus dedos se vuelven rojos. Su madre se levanta y toma una toalla de papel del mostrador. Izuku la acepta agradecido y la aprieta contra su nariz, dejándola absorber la sangre antes de hacer un desastre por todas partes.

"Gracias." Se estremece porque el dolor de cabeza está empeorando. Pero el dolor hace que sea más fácil olvidar, no ignorar, la canción. "¿Puedo tomar una taza de té?"

Su madre hace una olla entera. Izuku tiene que tomar otra toalla de papel porque la primera está empapada. Ellos beben en silencio.

"Tengo miedo", admite, sin mirarla a los ojos. "¿Qué pasa si soy uno de esos monstruos?"

"No lo eres", le dice su madre con fiereza.

"No puedes probar eso. Es como volverse loco. No puedo decirte definitivamente que estoy consciente y no atrapado en una pesadilla"

"Izuku, mírame. Creo que conocería a mi propio hijo. Y si fueras un monstruo, ¿por qué me dirías la verdad?"

La pregunta lo sacude hasta el núcleo. Tan simple y, sin embargo, no tiene respuesta. "Kaa-san..."

"Ve a dormir, Izuku. Lo resolveremos."

 _No quiero morir_ , piensa Izuku una vez más. _Pero necesito saber_.

Se sienta en el borde de la bañera, viendo cómo se llena de agua tibia. Le da tiempo para considerar su vida hasta este momento y, si bien no le falta, lo encuentra deficiente. No ha habido un solo momento ardiente aparte de salvar a Kacchan. Y la única persona que lo considera así es Izuku.

 _Y All Might, tonto_.

Él tararea. Acepta que sí, el reconocimiento de su héroe es todo lo que realmente necesita. Él sonríe, aterrorizado porque quizás esto sea un error.

Cuando la bañera está casi llena, levanta la aguja. Es un tipo de aguja de uso único. La presionas contra su carne y el pistón neumático realiza la mayor parte del trabajo al sacar el contenido de una persona. Izuku lo presiona contra su antebrazo, silbando cuando la aguja perfora su carne. El dolor desaparece en un instante. La anestesia local tiene muchos usos. Este podría no ser uno de los usos recomendados.

Izuku se desliza en la bañera y espera unos minutos a que su cuerpo coincida con la temperatura del agua. Respira profundamente para calmar el creciente pánico. No funciona. Su mano tiembla cuando agarra el mango cerca de él. No tiene nada de especial, solo un material simple para imitar la apariencia de la madera sin ninguno de los problemas que implica.

Sin embargo, está unido a un cuchillo muy filoso. Su madre es meticulosa en muchas cosas, y la nitidez de sus cuchillos de cocina es una de ellas. No está seguro de para qué sirve ese cuchillo corto tan diferente de los usados para cortar carne. Excepto que él sabe dónde están y no están ni cerca de ser tan filosos como este.

Él toma otra respiración profunda. Y luego otra. Le toma un momento darse cuenta de que está hiperventilando. Y esas también son lágrimas.

Le tiembla la mano al levantar el cuchillo. _Esta es una puta idea estúpida, y no vale la pena saber nada._ Su mano se inmoviliza naturalmente. _Oh mierda, realmente quiero saber._

Él baja la hoja y la ve hundirse profundamente en su antebrazo. No siente nada más que horror. Él tira y corta fácilmente. La sangre, vívida y roja, casi parece una inundación. Mancha el agua e Izuku observa cómo cambia de color. Es extraño, ver el fluido que lo mantiene vivo salir como un grifo con goteras.

 _Hay tanto._ _Al menos lo sabré,_ piensa y desea tener el poder de sonreír.

Le toma unos segundos para que su respiración se desacelere, jadeando mientras sus débiles pulmones no logran oxigenar su cuerpo.

Unos segundos más para que pierda la fuerza para mantener la cabeza en alto. Con su último aliento, inhala agua sanguinolenta, demasiado débil para ahogarse con ella.

 _No importa_ _qué_ , piensa con las brasas desvaídas de la conciencia, _todo habrá terminado._

Izuku

cierra

su

ojos

y

muere

¿Es esta tu elección, Izuku Midoriya? ¿Es esta la elección que haces sabiendo muy bien las consecuencias? Aún puedes rechazar ese futuro y vivir en la oscuridad. Morirás llorado por pocos, pero esta muerte será definitiva. Te ofrezco esta opción porque debes saber que la tienes, esta vez y no otra. Cualquier cosa es posible para ti si solo una vez.

¿Esa es tu elección, entonces? Que así sea. Acepto este contrato. Vivirás por la gracia del abismo y por tu sacrificio vivirá el abismo.

La muerte es inevitable. La entropía es el final inevitable de todas las cosas. Incluso los dioses y las pesadillas morirán un día, mucho después de las estrellas, tal vez, pero morirán, lo harán. Pero tú estás más allá incluso de ellos. Levántate, Izuku Midoriya, y mira tú reino.

Izuku respira.

Le toma un momento entender ese hecho irrefutable. Hay oxígeno en sus pulmones, oxígeno que impregna la sangre que fluye a través de su cuerpo. La sangre que lo vio partir.

Izuku respira.

Él abre los ojos, sin enfocarse en nada en particular. Inspecciona sus sentidos restantes. El tacto le dice que está seco y sobre algo suave. El olfato no da más que polvo, sangre y tal vez una pizca de descomposición. El gusto es sangre en su boca. El sonido es el latido de la sangre en sus oídos. Las sombras le dicen que el mundo lo esperará hasta que esté listo.

Izuku respira. Tose, pero eso se convierte en una risita que se transforma en una risa teñida de histeria.

"Estoy aquí", dice entre aliento. "Joder, estoy aquí".

Él se seca sus lágrimas y se sienta, mirando a su alrededor. Él conoce esta sala y siempre lo hará. Ese póster de All Might siempre será conocido por él, incluso si tiene una grieta que pasa a través de él. La PC rota y las marcas en la pared no son más ajenas a él que su habitación bañada de luz y normalidad. Le asusta que esto sea normal ahora, incluso si es extraño.

Él se para, evitando ese fluido oscuro que hace formas geométricas perfectas en la esquina de su visión. Izuku mira a su brazo. Allí hay una cicatriz, pálida, plateada y dentada. Lo cual es infinitamente mejor que una herida abierta. La toca, no siente dolor. En todo caso, todavía está entumecido.

 _Hecho: las heridas que causan la muerte sanan casi al instante_. Hace una pausa e inclina la cabeza. _Suponiendo que no ha pasado tiempo_.

La ventana está oscurecida. Le toma un momento darse cuenta de que no está pintada o incluso llena del fluido oscuro que hace formas cuatridimensionales en la esquina de su visión. La oscuridad no es uniforme. Cambia y gira de un lado a otro, pero Izuku no siente nada que le preocupe, solo una especie de alegría alienígena compuesta de diversión y algo así como inestabilidad/finalidad/aceptación. Izuku extiende la mano. Su mano descansa en el pestillo de la ventana mientras considera la sabiduría en esa acción.

 _Acabas de suicidarte_ , dice la voz que pasa mucho tiempo ignorando.

 _Tenía probabilidades bastante razonables de volver_ , responde y baja la voz. Hay cosas más importantes de que preocuparse.

Él voltea el pestillo y desliza la ventana para abrirla. La súbita oleada de oscuridad no llega. El peso sofocante que esperaba falta. La oscuridad simplemente permanece allí como si el alféizar de la ventana fuera una barrera impenetrable.

Cautelosamente, coloca su mano en la sombra. Se hunde ligeramente. Ve las sombras bailar entre sus dedos y el dorso de su mano, alegre como un cachorro con una nueva pelota. La alegría es alienígena y se mezcla con depredador/maestro/enemigo/proteger y seguro/hogar/¿vivo? Izuku tira su mano hacia atrás ante esa última sensación.

Las sombras no retroceden, no lo impiden en lo más mínimo. Simplemente vuelven a lo que estaban haciendo, bailando y tomando formas. Cuanto más Izuku no mira directamente, más puede sentir las formas complejas que hacen las sombras. Hay algo maravilloso y horrible al acecho en esos patrones y si pudiera ver más, sentir más, sabe que se rompería con su complejidad.

Se da vuelta, enfoca sus sentidos en la puerta. Se siente tan segura ya que no puede sentir nada más allá de ella. Sabe que el alcance de sus sentidos es de unos veinte metros y su habitación no es tan grande. Y, sin embargo, su mundo está confinado a las paredes de su habitación y los patrones que están haciendo las sombras fuera de su ventana, patrones que está olvidando con cada momento que pasa.

Una respiración profunda lo centra levemente. Izuku abre la puerta.

Él espera arena y una docena de soles y ballenas podridas. No recibe nada de eso. En cambio, se pregunta si el concreto era de un tono oscuro de azul. Hay grietas donde la oscuridad se filtra, como si el mundo rechazara algo tan mundano como el concreto. Izuku se arrodilla y pasa un dedo por la superficie azul, encontrando el suelo cálido y sorprendentemente texturizado. El azul se escama fácilmente. Mira hacia su dedo donde copos azules se descomponen rápidamente.

Frunce el ceño y pone su palma en la superficie. Le toma un momento sentir el flujo de sombras bajo tierra. Hay un orden en la forma en que fluyen, casi como venas y, sin embargo, Izuku tiene la impresión de que la oscuridad podría fluir en cualquier dirección y aún estar bien.

Izuku mira hacia arriba. Hay edificios, docenas de ellos. No es familiar por más de un momento. Y luego se da cuenta de los patrones que se esconden allí: esas columnas de cristal son los pilares de una cafetería del centro que le gusta, y las criaturas con patrones fractales son los cachorros caricaturescos de la tienda de mascotas a pocas cuadras de su casa. Ahí, en la distancia, hay una columna de negro absoluto, flotando en el aire y absorbiendo cada gota de luz del sol púrpura que cruza el cielo como una bala, e Izuku sabe que es el edificio más alto de su ciudad. Mira a la calle de nuevo y se da cuenta con creciente horror de que esta es la calle al lado del apartamento que comparte con su madre.

El suelo se tambalea antes de que pueda echarle un buen vistazo a cualquier otra cosa. Se ondula, causando que Izuku pierda el equilibrio y tiene la sensación de estar parado en algo vivo en el verdadero sentido. Todo vibra por un momento, recordándole a Izuku a una persona que tiembla de frio. Afortunadamente, se detine.

Cuando vuelve a mirar, todo ha cambiado. Y aún está cambiando.

La geometría que no debería ser capaz de comprender se eleva y es reemplazada por patrones que se extienden más allá del infinito y hay un agujero negro moribundo luchando contra algo que parece un dragón tan grande que podría ser un universo en sí mismo y la criatura lo mira y obliga a Izuku a ver todo lo que pasa volando y hace una pausa que dura para siempre para susurrar una verdad secreta que hace que los oídos de Izuku sangren y cuanto más mira al mundo, cuanto más comprende lo vasto que es y cuán insignificante es la raza humana porque ¿cómo pueden importar cuando una pesadilla de cristal está matando a la luz?, especialmente si toda esta locura es simplemente un microcosmos en un ámbito donde se ha medido y se ha descubierto que el infinito y la mecánica cuántica opera a escala macro y

Izuku

Maldito

Olvida

El mundo vuelve a una apariencia de normalidad. Él inhala, cayendo al suelo. Le arden los ojos y le lleva un momento comprender que no están literalmente en llamas, sino simplemente sangrando. Y también lo están sus oídos por el secreto que susurró la criatura, un secreto que quiere olvidar pero que no puede porque está escrito en sus huesos ahora.

VIDA = **NULO** = ENTROPÍA = **TÚ**

Se araña las orejas, rasgando la piel. Pero a Izuku no le importa porque él no es eso, nunca puede ser eso. Esto es peor que la canción que espera para terminar el ciclo de la vida y el nacimiento. Izuku se enfoca en eso, incluso si su corazón está a punto de explotar cuanto más piensa en la canción. Pero la canción no es sobre él. En todo caso, es solo un espectador casual y no el tema.

El peso de la canción lo hace toser sangre. Lo está matando, y él sabe que lo matará más y más rápido cuanto más tiempo pase. Pero solo necesita morir un poco hasta que pueda esconder el secreto en los rincones más profundos de su mente, donde incluso sus instintos residen. Y una vez que esté seguro de que su mente se tendrá que desenredar mucho antes de que el secreto este libre, Izuku lo encierra con la canción que lo está matando aquí y ahora.

Está tirado en el suelo, respirando pesadamente. Limpia la sangre en sus ojos. Escupe la bola de sangre congelada en su boca, sin importarle que le crezcan piernas y hulla momentos después. Se quita la sangre de las orejas y el cuello, haciendo una mueca cuando irrita uno de los arañazos.

 _No, no, no_ , la voz que trata de ignorar grita de agonía. _Me dejaste con ellos, mierda._ _Me dejaste._

Izuku se encoge de hombros e ignora la voz. Sabe que encontrará un camino de regreso en algún momento, probablemente mucho más sano que Izuku para entonces. Por ahora, sin embargo, significa que su mente es benditamente silenciosa.

 _Este podría ser un buen momento para ir a casa_. Izuku asiente y se para con piernas temblorosas.

Oye un sonido similar al de un roce y mira hacia atrás. De pie entre él y la puerta que lo llevará a casa hay una masa oscura de criaturas, con muchas piernas, borrosa y con colmillos que le recuerdan a una araña. Y justo en su cabeza está el mismo fajo de sangre que se había escapado, más grande y de aspecto más cruel, como si hubiera envejecido unos años y se hubiera visto obligado a sobrevivir a las pesadillas de este lugar. Sostenido en su lugar por un caparazón retorcido esta un orbe brillante de color rojo. El instinto le dice a Izuku que es la sangre de la que nació la criatura.

Y odia a Izuku. Puede sentir profundamente en su alma que esta cosa lo odia y siempre odiará a su progenitor. Izuku retrocede cautelosamente. Las criaturas avanzan al unísono, sus apéndices de garras afiladas atraviesan el concreto dejando que más sombras escapen. Otro pasó atrás e imitan la acción.

La criatura principal se desliza hacia adelante y como un maremoto, el resto lo sigue. Sus propios movimientos rompen el suelo incluso cuando Izuku se da vuelta para correr. Son rápidos a pesar de su tamaño, y el primero está sobre él en segundos.

 _Por favor funciona_ , piensa, dando otro paso atrás. Él puede sentir las sombras y, aunque Izuku no conoce todas las reglas de este lugar, sí conoce un hecho: las sombras le pertenecen. Entonces, cuando las llama, se elevan como lanzas, miles de lanzas delgadas que destripan a las criaturas.

Izuku tiembla ante los colmillos a una pulgada de su rostro, brillando con líquido y lo suficientemente grande como para romper huesos. Una lanza oscura sostiene a la criatura araña de sangre en su lugar, pasando a través de lo que podría ser la cabeza en una criatura normal. El odio todavía está allí en su docena de ojos de cristal, pero más abajo, Izuku puede ver desesperación e incluso traición. Ve a la criatura morir, lentamente y canturreando de dolor. Y cuando los motores infernales que alimentan a la criatura fallan, se disipa en cenizas, dejando solo ese orbe rojo brillante. El orbe flota por su propia voluntad, desafiando la gravedad o cualquier otra fuerza.

Su mano se extiende, espontáneamente, y agarra el orbe. Deja su mano entumecida y tintineante a la vez. Hay una multitud de... él no quiere llamarlos almas porque se niega a equiparar lo que tiene con esas criaturas.

 _Murieron_ , piensa Izuku y mira a la legión de cadáveres tipo araña. _Pero todavía están soñando._

Se siente mal arrojar el orbe. Hay cientos de vidas pidiendo que continúen sus sueños e Izuku no sabe cómo lidiar con eso. Tirarlo es simplemente dejarlos tener una muerte más lenta.

Lo guarda en su bolsillo y decide olvidarse de eso.

Se ha vuelto bueno en eso.

Camina sobre cadáveres de araña y las aleja de su mente. Se estremece cada vez que una pierna se contrae con el viento caliente que lleva los aromas de pescado podrido y sangre fresca. Cuando uno de ellos se levanta, reconstruyendo el cuerpo como si el tiempo estuviera siendo invertido, y la luz roja fluye de su bolsillo hacia él, Izuku lo aplasta con su pie. Hace un sonido lastimoso cuando Izuku lo pisotea una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que vuelve a sus sueños.

Se limpia la sangre de la boca, preguntándose cómo llegó allí, y se da cuenta de que ya está en la puerta. Ignora la ligereza de su bolsillo y los fragmentos de cristal rascándole las encías. Esas criaturas arañas son un recuerdo lejano cuando atraviesa la puerta.

El agua se aferra a él cuando regresa. Se revuelve por un momento hasta que recuerda dónde está, sumergido en una bañera y por qué su antebrazo todavía está entumecido. Mira el agua roja desde hace un tiempo, sin pensar en nada.

Jala el tapón y deja que el agua se drene. La extraña evidencia de lo que hizo desaparece. Se para, viendo como el agua le llega a los tobillos. Algo lo muerde, y él grita, saltando de la bañera. Hay un pequeño rasguño en su tobillo. Él investiga la bañera. Ve pedazos de madera y metal en el desagüe. Le recuerda tanto al poste como a la nevera.

Solo otra cosa que anotar.

Le toma casi una hora limpiar todas las superficies. Sus dedos están crudos y ensangrentados cuando termina de frotar la sangre de su ropa. _La próxima vez no uses ropa_ , piensa. Pausa. Friega más vigorosamente ante la idea de que habrá una próxima vez.

Acaba de ducharse y desinfectarse los arañazos cerca de los oídos cuando su madre regresa.

"Izuku, estoy en casa", grita desde la puerta. Ella probablemente trajo comestibles con ella.

Izuku se congela. Su madre regresa a las seis. Él mira su reloj. El tiempo allí dice las ocho en punto.

 _¿Qué diablos?_

Las sombras se sienten más agudas después de eso. Hay un nivel de detalle que es abrumador y, a veces, debe abandonar la clase y pasar tiempo en el baño, respirando e intentando no tener un ataque de pánico. A veces, un estudiante debe encontrarlo unos momentos de un ataque de pánico en toda regla y llevarlo de vuelta a clase. Y a veces sangra demasiado por la nariz para volver a clase. Evita preguntas de maestros preocupados e incluso un viaje al consejero escolar no da respuestas.

Cuando llaman a su madre, ella simplemente los mira, imperiosa y majestuosa de una manera que solo los padres afrentados logran, hasta que le permiten llevarlo a casa. Llora cuando llegan a casa y ella lo abraza con fuerza mientras le cuenta historias de muertos que sueñan y de los viejos dioses que nacen y las abominaciones que lo mantienen despierto en la noche. Ella simplemente lo abraza más fuerte.

Las rutinas cambian a su alrededor. No significativamente, después de la primera noche que ella lo reviso y lo encontró gritando, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que eso no funcionaría, pero es suficiente como para que él la amara aún más. Ella le habla sobre asuntos que le gustan y lo conecta con los malos momentos.

Una noche en la que tiene demasiado miedo de dormir por culpa de la voz que grita un asesinato sangriento en su cabeza, ella lo lleva a tomar un helado y un paseo por el parque; y mientras que los aromas de la hierba y la humedad y la vida lo calman, las arañas lo ponen nervioso y no hay suficiente contraste entre la oscuridad y la luz para que las sombras realmente existan, dejándolo casi ciego. Un fin de semana, cuando comienza a recordar todo lo que oculta en el fondo y el peso de todo, lo deja sin aliento y con fiebre y escribe matemáticas de dimensiones superiores en un lenguaje que los humanos no pueden vocalizar con su propia sangre, ella lo aleja suavemente y enseña a jugar blackjack y cómo contar cartas, y todas las técnicas, desde el simple Hi-Lo hasta el conteo más complejo de Wong, lo ayudan a olvidar la locura; y no le importa aprender más de su madre entre las explicaciones de arbitraje y las apuestas igualadas; de cómo conoció a su padre engañándolo en un juego amistoso y luego deslumbrándolo con un truco de cartas, un truco que ella le muestra a pesar de que sus manos tiemblan demasiado para que realmente lo aprenda.

Comienza a preparar sus almuerzos y prepara el desayuno por la mañana, incluso si eso significa dormir menos. Limpiar la casa es abrumador y aburrido y tan benditamente pacífico que llora la primera vez que lo hace. Su madre no intenta detenerlo, excepto por los días en que deja la tarea porque no permitirá que bajen sus calificaciones, no cuando se esfuerza tanto en llegar a UA. Lo hace sentir culpable y lo obliga a trabajar más duro.

Entonces, cuando tiene que entrenar llega cansado. Retrocede de un golpe de Jin Mo-Ri pero no se da cuenta de la repisa detrás de él. Izuku cae al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza con fuerza. Él hace una mueca y parpadea para alejar las estrellas en su visión. Cuando puede ver bien, Jin Mo-Ri está en cuclillas al lado de Izuku. Le toma a Izuku un momento darse cuenta de que está mirando su antebrazo expuesto. Él se retira y cubre la cicatriz.

"No preguntaré", dice el hombre sin compasión ni amabilidad. "Pero no pierdo el tiempo. Si no quieres llegar a UA, dímelo, y me iré"

Sus ojos se abren. "Espera, no, quiero ser un héroe".

El hombre con cruces en los ojos simplemente parpadea perezosamente. "No si mueres primero".

 _He muerto mucho_ , piensa Izuku amargamente. "No estoy tratando de morir", replica, y es verdad hasta cierto punto.

Jin resopla. "El corazón es débil incluso si la carne es fuerte".

Izuku entrecierra los ojos al hombre. "Lo dice alguien que da vueltas con el torso expuesto". El abrigo negro que el hombre usa solo tiene un botón alrededor del cuello y, por la forma en que se corta, la mayor parte del torso queda expuesta en cualquier momento.

"Yo", dice, metiendo a Izuku en el antebrazo, "He perdido la invulnerabilidad de mi ropa y mi cuerpo se ha hecho más fuerte. Tú, pequeña sombra, eres débil y no tienes armadura"

Pero no dicen más después de eso. Dos días a la semana, como prometió, Jin Mo-Ri le enseña a pelear y el resto del tiempo All Might entrena su cuerpo. Saca músculos rápidamente, pero nunca se vuelve voluminoso como su héroe. En cambio, toda la grasa desaparece, y parece que algunos días sus músculos nunca se quedan sin resistencia. En las clases de gimnasia, es posible que no pueda levantar tanto peso como lo demás alumnos, pero lo puede hacer por mucho más tiempo.

En los pocos minutos que tiene que no están dedicados a la escuela o al entrenamiento o aprendiendo sobre su Quirk -y no volviéndose catatónico por las revelaciones-, toma el cuaderno con los bocetos de su disfraz y lo modifica. Las líneas blancas se sienten mal y poco sinceras para quién-qué-es y las colorea de negro. La máscara de conejo fue algo que construyó en homenaje a All Might pero se pregunta si es digno de ser el sucesor del hombre cuando tiene monstruos en su armario. Reemplaza los dientes sonrientes con un protector bucal de metal y mantiene una capucha con orejas de conejo, un compromiso aceptable. No está seguro sobre el chaleco blindado, pero recuerda las palabras de Jin Mo-Ri y decide qué protección extra nunca puede ser algo malo.

Izuku pasa un viernes por la noche y no hace absolutamente nada. Él ignora su Quirk al mantener todo bien iluminado y deja de lado su tarea. El sofá es cómodo. Enciende el televisor y deja que el robot imbécil le dé vueltas, centrándose en su libro. Su madre lo encuentra así, no ocupado, frenético o medio loco, y se sienta a su lado. Se queda dormida después de unos minutos. Izuku agarra una manta y la arroja sobre ella, metiéndola suavemente.

Su vida es ocupada y horrible. Pero Izuku no cambiaría ni un momento. Le pertenece a él y a nadie más, sin importar las consecuencias.


	5. Gaussian Integral

"La era de la heroicidad ha provocado un estancamiento tecnológico. Incluso después de que las glorias del pasado fueron recuperadas en la Edad de Oro, apenas hemos avanzado. El cuerpo de conocimiento ha disminuido, y los estudiantes se preocupan más por el destello de héroes que por las ciencias basadas en el conocimiento y la economía basada en patrones históricos. Considero responsables a todos los que se hacen llamar héroes. Los vemos como salvadores y nos volvemos complacientes con nuestra suerte en la vida. Por su propia existencia, impiden el avance. Hubo un momento en que los avances eran comunes, las nuevas industrias eran creadas a menudo y las personas impulsadas a hacer algo con su propio conocimiento. Ese tiempo ha terminado"

-Extracto de 'El Efecto de la Heroicidad' por Saruhiko Ando.

Izuku se enfoca tanto como puede, ignorando el incipiente dolor de cabeza porque este podría ser el indicado. Su sombra vibra en el suelo y las manos de Izuku tiemblan de esfuerzo mientras hace todo lo posible para sacar la oscuridad. Él mira, hipnotizado, como un solo hilo de sombra se eleva en el mundo real.

"Sí", grita, y sus risas son histéricas. Finalmente lo hizo. Esto es una prueba de que no está completamente loco. Esta es su habitación en la vigilia, y un fino hilo de sombra se ondula en el aire, indiferente ante la imposibilidad de que una sombra tenga volumen.

Él la pincha. Hace un sonido claro e Izuku hace una pausa para preguntarse si es un sonido normal o uno que existe fuera de la cordura. Se encoge de hombros ya que hace mucho tiempo perdió la oportunidad de hacerle un reclamo a la cordura. Él lo agarra. Tira. En su mano, sostiene lo que podría considerarse una aguja increíblemente larga. Casi presiona su dedo contra la punta afilada antes de decidir que tal vez no sea la mejor idea del mundo.

En cambio, la empuja en su almohada y la ve hundirse profundamente sin la más mínima señal de resistencia. Él levanta una ceja, preguntándose cómo sería contra algo más duro. Levanta la aguja. Apunta a la pared. Lo arroja. A mitad de camino, se desenreda y briznas de oscuridad flotan en el aire por un segundo. Izuku los ve desvanecerse como cenizas después de una erupción volcánica.

"Joder", maldice. "Me tomó una hora hacer eso." Toma una respiración profunda y se calma.

Hacer otro es un poco más fácil. Hay un patrón, una comprensión de la física imposible que parece imprimirse en su mente.

Solo le toma una hora esta vez en lugar de una hora y algo más. El hilo es más grueso, menos hilo fino y más mechón de pelo. Él decide no sacarlo de su sombra. Cerrando un ojo, sostiene la imagen de un círculo en la parte posterior de su párpado y lo mira girar torpemente a la forma de su mando, un único hilo que todavía lo conecta a su sombra. No es rápido y hay una resistencia aquí que el otro mundo no tiene.

Él mira el círculo girar lentamente. Imagina que se agudiza y escucha un zumbido de reconocimiento por parte de el. Y luego, con un solo comando, lo ve volar por la habitación y apuñalar su pared.

Lo hace sonreír. Es el primer progreso real que ha tenido en mucho tiempo.

Volver a la oscuridad de abajo es difícil, y aunque a veces siente que se hunde, nunca llega hasta allí. Entonces, hace lo que necesita y se vuelve muy creativo con las formas en que muere. Encuentra que utilizar un cuchillo consume demasiado tiempo en términos de limpieza, y de todos modos no quiere hacer el esfuerzo de ocultar nuevas cicatrices o explicar por qué necesita anestesia local. Ahogarse es una experiencia profundamente aterradora y no tiene la intención de volver a intentarlo.

La muerte por ahorcamiento es la manera más simple, limpia y eficiente de llegar al lugar.

Aprende los sabores de la muerte, se acercan como amantes inexorablemente entrelazados hasta el final de los tiempos. El olor imposible que huele antes de morir le recuerda al petricor, las primeras lluvias de la temporada, pero más agudas y sutiles. Llega a conocer la sensación de su cerebro cerrándose, el terror de olvidar quién o por qué es, algo que una persona sabe instintivamente a través de las vidas; aprende la sensación de sus nervios disparando por última vez, enfurecidos contra el entumecimiento igual que un dios de la guerra contra sus enemigos.

Hay cuatro cuadernos que deja en su habitación, tres de su Quirk y uno completamente en blanco por las dudas, antes de ir a su nuevo lugar favorito. Camina hacia el lugar con tanta frecuencia que solo las criaturas más valientes hacen algo más que correr de inmediato. Y los valientes son menos valientes que locos y tontos que no sobreviven más de unos pocos segundos, a veces empalados por una lanza oscura y a veces aplastados por un torrente de sombras.

Izuku no es la criatura más grande o más peligrosa, ni siquiera envuelto en sombras que azotan y golpean a sus enemigos. No, hay criaturas que aún lo hacen temblar de terror. Puede mantener un dominio relativamente sano al anclar una porción tan grande como quiera de sus sombras y el espacio en su mente donde olvida muchas cosas. Crea un mundo temporal que obedece las leyes que comprende. A veces su concentración vacila y ve las infernales pesadillas que acechan en el fondo, como el dragón que en su mayoría fue comido por un agujero negro en la distancia o la torre del asesino de la luz flotando sobre todo.

Hay puntos un poco mejores que otros. A pesar de la repugnancia que siente, las ballenas varadas son bastante pacíficas, y sus gritos cuentan la historia de un pueblo que murió hace mucho tiempo y que ha decidido continuar sin importar su forma. Le toma mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que están tan asustados de los monstruos reales que se esconden en las profundidades como él, así que se esconden cerca de la superficie. Son lamentables, pero nunca maliciosas. Hablan libremente de sus recuerdos de la vida verdadera, no de esta eterna no muerte que sufren. Cada palabra de los planetas en llamas y un pueblo que promulga un plan loco que va en contra de todas las leyes mortales y esotéricas lo hace amar a los humanos un poquito más.

Nada de eso le interesa tanto como el bosque de árboles flotantes. Los árboles son los más grandes que haya imaginado, más altos que el cielo y más anchos que su vecindario. No puede decir si son una sola criatura o un colectivo, ya que se mueven en una sincronicidad espeluznante. Izuku odia seguirlos y a veces está justo fuera del lugar seguro de su habitación. Pero algo le está llamando y no puede ignorarlo.

Hay poca luz en ese lugar, así que Izuku siempre lleva un faro y una poderosa linterna como respaldo para crear el contraste que necesita para que sus poderes funcionen. Tiene el desafortunado efecto secundario de alertar a los habitantes de su presencia.

Él esquiva una lanza y levanta un escudo de sombra antes de que otra pueda golpearlo en la cara. Aún no ha muerto aquí y no tiene planes para descubrir qué tan permanente es. Entonces, envía un puño de sombra a la criatura que intenta flanquearlo. Es mucho más grande que Izuku, formado por hilos muy elásticos de color negro púrpura que se estiran y alargan fácilmente. Les cuesta luchar porque nunca puede estar seguro de en qué dirección van a atacar.

También hace que luchar contra ellos sea divertido.

Su escudo se rompe. Izuku se agacha un instante antes de que una garra tome su cara, deslizándose un poco sobre la raíz desigual. Hace una mueca cuando el golpe le hace una línea en el hombro y barre las piernas de la criatura que solo algunas veces están allí antes de retroceder.

Hay uno en el aire. Izuku le envía una serie de balas de sombra y observa con satisfacción cómo cae del cielo. El que apartó antes carga contra Izuku, un brazo estirándose y acortando la distancia rápidamente.

Él se mueve a un lado. No logra pegar el aterrizaje. Golpea su hombro lastimado en la enorme raíz del árbol.

Las tres criaturas se reagrupan. Él maldice.

 _¿Por qué no retroceden_? Izuku se pregunta mientras esquiva otra lanza. _¿Y de dónde sacan todas las lanzas?_

Después de una semana de luchar contra estas criaturas cada vez que ingresa al bosque, Izuku todavía no tiene idea. Pero hay algo en el centro del bosque que lo atrae, una atracción embriagadora que nunca podrá resistir. Y realmente, realmente quiere saber qué es lo que llama su atención.

 _¿Has intentado hablar con ellos?_ , dice la voz, distrayendo a Izuku y haciendo que reciba un golpe en el pecho de la criatura voladora. Él arremete con su codo. Le da un golpe en la cara oscura. Lo golpea con una ola de sombra y lo ve caer de la raíz masiva.

 _Genial, has vuelto_ , Izuku piensa y forja otro escudo. Se sostiene contra el lanzador de lanzad y es demasiado alto para que el otro se mueva incluso si extiende sus extremidades. Tiene que mirar su flanco derecho debido a su hombro lesionado, pero tiene una selección de lanzas listas para disparar dada la menor provocación.

"Por supuesto, lo hice", dice Izuku, tratando de calmar su respiración. "Casi pierdo un ojo por eso".

 _No, tú no idiota. Dame un momento_. Todo está en silencio en su cabeza por un momento. Y luego escucha gritos y una voz furiosa por algo. Puede escuchar los sonidos de la batalla, el sonido de ideas inmutables chocando con el caos entrópico. Eso hace que Izuku se detenga.

"Genial, ahora las voces en mi cabeza realmente hacen cosas".

Cuando vuelve, trae consigo estática. La voz suspira con alivio. _Nunca trataste de hablar con ellos_. Las protestas de Izuku son interrumpidas ya que la voz simplemente continúa. _¿Cómo le hablas a tus sombras_?

Izuku frunce el ceño. Él no lo hace, por lo que puede decir. "Está bien, cállate o vete".

Benditamente, la voz se va.

Un rugido desgarra el aire. Izuku da un salto hacia atrás al instante, sin la menor sorpresa de que su barrera se rompa. La concentración tiene algo que ver con la fuerza de sus construcciones.

El grande y voluminoso se alarga desde el cuello. Su cabeza es como una bala llena de dientes afilados. Izuku se agacha, tirando de su herida en el hombro y decide que este podría ser un buen momento para esquivar.

Él se desliza a la derecha. Su cuello casi se ve atravesado por una lanza antes de llegar la raíz de un árbol. No duda en saltar.

Hay agua debajo de él. Odia profundizar en el abismo cuando puede evitarlo, pero la puerta que siente puede llevarlo a dos niveles más abajo y uno arriba. No está seguro de cómo se comportan el espacio y la geometría, aparte de que a veces existen.

Más a menudo tiene que obligarlos a existir.

Afortunadamente, las criaturas en el aire lo ignoran, aunque uno que es un cruce entre una gaviota, un lagarto y una nube de gas lo inspecciona por un largo tiempo. Le duele un poco el cerebro ver cómo los órganos se mantienen suspendidos en un líquido gaseoso y reaparecen con cada batido de sus alas.

Con una sonrisa, Izuku lo saluda. Se da vuelta e Izuku lo ve sumergirse, sus alas se vuelven gaseosas y luego vuelven.

Izuku respira profundamente antes de golpear el agua rosada. No tiene intención de tragar el fluido intraocular de una criatura cuyo ojo es probablemente más grande que Rusia. Es cálido y pegajoso, asqueroso. Empuja su repulsión lejos y nada hasta el fondo donde puede sentir la entrada.

A mitad de camino, se queda sin aliento, su visión oscureciéndose en algunos puntos. Lo hace maldecir porque odia ahogarse. Pero hace tiempo que aceptó hacer cosas locas para obtener lo que quiere. Aquí no hay aire y si aguanta la respiración el tiempo suficiente, la falta de oxígeno lo matará. Y esa no es una opción

Entonces, toma una respiración profunda y deja que el líquido espeso y pegajoso llene su boca y pulmones.

Las manchas oscuras desaparecen cuando respira el fluido ocular de la criatura. Izuku nada hasta que alcanza el fondo, tan iluminado que debería molestar a Izuku, pero los ojos brillantes no son nada especial en este momento.

Saca un cuchillo de su bolsillo y lo clava en la superficie. Un fluido oscuro sale a chorros en largos arcos como la tinta en el agua. Izuku no lo respira. Trabaja con su cuchillo rápidamente, formando un rectángulo simple. El horizonte se oscurece cuando la criatura cierra el ojo. Y cuando se cierre por completo, Izuku sabe que estará completamente jodido. El instinto rara vez le ha fallado en ese lugar.

Cuando ha hecho las rebanadas, Izuku agarra las esquinas y tira con todas sus fuerzas. Tarda casi medio minuto antes de que pueda sacar completamente la carne y revelar la brillante puerta. Izuku la atraviesa antes de que la oscuridad lo alcance.

Él cae sobre la superficie de una estrella muerta, haciendo una mueca cuando aterriza sobre su hombro otra vez. Revisa la herida, encuentra que ya está cicatrizando en lugar de sangrando. Se encoge de hombros, secándose el fluido ocular en su rostro.

 _El fluido ocular tiene propiedades curativas_ , piensa así que puede anotarlo junto con la ubicación del ojo en su cuaderno más tarde.

No hay puntos de referencia en las llamas congeladas y oscuras para que Izuku simplemente tome una dirección y camine. Su reloj le dice que está cerca de la medianoche. Bien, puede volver mucho antes de que su madre encuentre lo que le hizo a su cuerpo para volver.

Los próximos días son ocupados y frenéticos. El tiempo se acaba y comienza a sentir la presión de todo. Las pruebas y exámenes instantáneos en la escuela dejan de ser una sorpresa y ocurren más a diario. A pesar de su dificultad para inducir la migraña, Izuku logra pasar sobre ellos. Puede significar tener que pasar tiempo en el abismo para aprovechar la extraña mecánica temporal que hay allí, cuanto más profundo va, más lento pasa el tiempo en el mundo real, y está seguro de que si va lo suficientemente profundo encontrará un lugar donde una eternidad durará menos que un abrir y cerrar de ojos en lo real, y tal vez incluso más profundo haya un lugar donde lo contrario sea cierto.

Es sábado cuando recibe un mensaje de All Might, de que algo ha ocurrido y no podrá llegar a su entrenamiento. Izuku se encoge de hombros. No es la primera vez que sucede. Después de todo, All Might sigue siendo un héroe con deberes y obligaciones. Y aunque Izuku sabe poco de la vida personal del hombre aparte de su nombre, no tiene dudas de que el entrenamiento le ha impedido ocuparse de su vida personal.

"Kaa-san", saluda en la cocina mientras mezcla un batido de proteínas.

Ella le sonríe, la piel apretada en su cara. No está mal, y lo hace detenerse porque ¿cuándo perdió peso su madre? Ella se ve más saludable, y se pregunta si es porque él se ocupa más de la limpieza y así ella tiene tiempo para sí misma.

Ella le revuelve el cabello, deteniéndose en la cicatriz, donde su cabello se ha vuelto blanco. Eligió no teñirlo porque cada vez que se mira en el espejo le recuerda que la muerte siempre es un error. Y la muerte significa que su secreto podría ser revelado.

Y a pesar de lo extraño que parezca o de que sea un blanco más fácil para los agresores en la escuela, siempre apreciará cómo Kacchan les dijo a esos imbéciles que se vayan a la mierda. No está seguro de cómo lidiar con Katsuki cuando está siendo tan... agradable es exagerado, pero no intencionalmente violento y antagónico.

 _Y tal vez podamos ser amigos, de nuevo_ , piensa Izuku y eso le trae una sonrisa a la cara.

Oye un bufido en el fondo de su mente. _No olvides lo que hizo_ , la voz ruge y luego se ríe locamente. Izuku pone los ojos en blanco y lo ignora.

"¿Estás bien, cariño?", Pregunta, con una sonrisa forzada solo un poco.

Él se ríe nerviosamente, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. Casi golpea el batido de proteína. "Solo pensaba". Entonces se da cuenta de que ella se vistió un poco mejor. "¿Vas a salir? Puedo preparar la cena si vuelves tarde".

Su sonrisa se vuelve cariñosa. "Eres demasiado dulce." Izuku agacha la cabeza, sonrojado. "Quería mostrarte algo especial, pero si necesitas entrenar, podemos hacerlo más tarde".

Izuku mira hacia arriba. Ve su amable expresión. Pone el batido de proteínas en la nevera. "Por supuesto. También puedo correr por la tarde"

Están en el auto, la música pop de mierda a todo volumen y hablando de nada en particular. Revuelve una baraja de cartas, palmea una carta de vez en cuando y prueba un truco de cartas que su madre le había mostrado hace unos días. Ella se ríe cuando él se equivoca y la tarjeta lo golpea directamente en la cara. Ella se ríe con más fuerza cuando se pega a su frente.

Él deja caer la baraja entera cuando ella se detiene abruptamente, maldiciendo al peatón que decidió que cruzar la calle era perfectamente aceptable en el medio de una carretera muy transitada. Él se inclina para recoger las cartas. Luego se congela. Algunas de ellas se están hundiendo en su sombra.

Izuku traga y las intenta alcanzar. Su mano se hunde ligeramente. Él cierra su mano y se retira. Dentro de su puño cerrado están las pocas cartas que se habían hundido.

"¿Izuku?" Preguntó su madre, sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia él y luego volvieron a la carretera.

Él se encoge de hombros. "Es nuevo para mí". Y francamente, no es particularmente preocupante en comparación con muchas de las cosas que ha visto. Lo que él dice solo la hace fruncir el ceño.

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir a un consejero?"

Izuku rueda sus ojos. Esta no es la primera vez que ella lo sugiere. "Esto no es tan malo como las matemáticas en la pared".

"Ese es mi punto. Escribiste eso con tu propia sangre. Me dolió la cabeza cuando lo mire y piensas que eso es algo normal." Suspira. "Izuku, puedo hacer la prueba de una integral gaussiana en mi cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía cómo hacer cálculo básico antes de eso"

Él no tiene nada que decir a eso. "Lo siento, ¿eres más inteligente ahora?", Ofrece, solo un poco petulante.

Ella suspira, antes de detenerse y estacionarse. "Solo prométeme que no me ocultarás las cosas".

"¿Qué pasa si no son mis secretos?", Pregunta, saliendo por la puerta. Él mira hacia arriba y lee el letrero 'Anteiku' con el ceño fruncido. Nunca ha oído hablar del lugar.

"Si no te afecta, está bien". Ella entra por la puerta y saluda al anciano detrás del mostrador.

Los llevan a una mesa y les dan un menú. "Claro", él está de acuerdo. "Entonces, ¿por qué estamos aquí?", Pregunta y luego pide una taza de té verde, incluso cuando su madre pide un café que suena más complicado que una prueba de Gauss.

"Porque necesitas descansar y relajarte".

"¿En una cafetería? La cafeína no es relajante, Kaa-san"

"Tal vez no lo sea para ti". Toma un sorbo de su café cuando llega. Es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se pregunte si se puede llenar de cafeína solo por olerlo. "Además, este lugar es especial".

"¿Vamos a jugar a las adivinanzas?" Hace una pausa cuando siente que algo roza su pierna. Él se tensa y mira hacia abajo.

Y ve un gato.

Un gato anaranjado brillante que lo mira desdeñosamente.

Su madre se ríe. Izuku levanta la vista y la ve acariciar a un gato gris con manchas.

"Huh" es todo lo que dice. Un gato se desliza a lo largo del alféizar de una ventana, con la cola erguida imperiosamente y salta al asiento junto a Izuku. Tiene un ojo y pelaje negro. Extiende la mano con cautela y deja que huela su dedo. Lo golpea con su nariz y camina derecho a su regazo. Hace círculos un par de veces y luego se encrespa en su lugar.

"Huh", dice nuevamente mientras el gato ronronea satisfecho, lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentirlo en sus huesos.

"Te dije que era especial", dice su madre.

Levanta su taza en reconocimiento y le pregunta qué ha estado haciendo en su tiempo libre. Él deja que su voz lo bañe, acariciando distraídamente al gato. Y después de casi media hora, busca en su bolso y saca un libro.

"Aquí", dice, y se lo da. "Pensé que podría gustarte."

La tapa dura carece de la funda de cubierta habitual, pero puede ver el nombre del autor escrito en minúscula letra dorada. 'Hawkmoon' se lee y debajo 'Mi Eclipse'. La primera página está escrita con tinta descolorida.

Izuku levanta la vista en estado de shock, empujando al gato que maúlla con frustración. "Kaa-san, esta es una copia firmada", dice en estado de shock. "Estas cosas cuestan una fortuna".

"Sí", dice ella simplemente. "Lee"

Él frunce el ceño. " 'A un joven Hisashi a quien espero volver a ver, de Yui a quien Hakwmoon eclipsó' ", dice. Luego se congela. "Esto es…"

"Fue de tu padre. Lo olvidé. Supongo que nunca quise buscar en las cajas que dejo"

Izuku frunce el ceño. "No está muerto".

Y de alguna manera eso la hace infinitamente más triste. "No, no lo está". Ella forza una sonrisa. "Y sé que estaría más que feliz con alguien que lo lea que dejar que se llene de polvo".

Eso es lo último que hablan de eso. Cuando ella está lista para irse, Izuku pregunta si puede quedarse un poco más. Ella sonríe y le da algo de dinero antes de partir. Lee el libro, bebe otra taza de té y saborea cada palabra de uno de los grandes héroes de la historia.

A veces debe consultar Wikipedia para verificar los datos. La geografía no está en su arsenal de habilidades, por lo que saber que mató al indómito Titán en Sao Luis no significa nada hasta que escuche el lugar y ve el monumento a la batalla.

No está prestando atención cuando se para, el gato en su brazo, y golpea a alguien. Sorprendido, se estira y toma una mano antes de que la persona se caiga. Él mira hacia arriba y se encuentra con ojos morados con bolsas oscuras debajo de ellos.

"L-lo siento", dice Izuku apresuradamente. "No estaba prestando atención".

El niño mira a Izuku. Entonces se fija en el gato. "Nunca te había visto antes. A Mika no le gustan los recién llegados"

Él frunce el ceño. ¿ _Mika_? Piensa, luego mira al gato que lo está mirando con su único ojo.

"Esta es mi primera vez", dice rápidamente, ansioso. "Deku. Midoriya, quiero decir, ese es mi nombre, Izuku, y siento haberte golpeado, probablemente debería prestar más atención"

El chico frunce el ceño. "Está bien."

"Te ves cansado. ¿Pruebas escolares?"

El chico inclina su cabeza, casi cauteloso. "¿Sí?" Se aventura.

Izuku sonríe ampliamente, sin miedo. "Sí. Mi madre me trajo aquí porque aparentemente estoy demasiado estresado o algo así, pero bueno, como sea, no es que los gatos alguna vez sean un problema"

"Midoriya," el chico dice bruscamente, interrumpiéndolo. "Está bien. Estás estresando al gato"

Él mira hacia abajo. Ve el cabello de Mika levantado. Toma una respiración profunda.

"Lo siento."

El chico pone los ojos en blanco. "Deja de disculparte".

"Lo sien..." se detiene en la mirada del niño. No es tan aterrador como algunas de las cosas que ha visto, pero está menos seguro de los humanos que de criaturas de pesadilla.

Izuku toma asiento y gesticula hacia el opuesto. El niño se sienta, inseguro, e Izuku se pregunta si tal vez algo horrible está saliendo.

"Nunca pregunte tu nombre".

El chico hizo una pausa. "Shinsou. Hitoshi Shinsou"

"Hola, Shinsou", dice brillantemente Izuku. Es extraño hablar con alguien de su edad que no le desagrada automáticamente. "¿A qué escuela te postularas?"

Shinsou mira hacia otro lado y busca el gato junto a él. Mueve su pierna y salta a su hombro. Todavía se queda quieto cuando el gato se sienta cómodo en su nueva percha.

"UA", dice una vez que el gato no está a punto de caerse.

Él mira a Izuku expectante. "Ah, claro, eso es increíble. Incluso podríamos ser compañeros de clase"

"¿Estás aplicando allí también?" Izuku asiente. "¿Cuál es tu Quirk?"

Izuku se congela. Nunca pensó realmente en cómo responder esa pregunta. Nunca aparece y no puede decir One for All porque ese no es su Quirk. Al menos no todavía.

"Lo siento", dice Shinsou. "No quise molestarte".

"¿Acaso no me dijiste que dejara de disculparme?"

"Solo lo hice una vez". Su voz nunca se eleva por encima de un tono monótono.

Izuku fuerza una sonrisa. "Acabo de descubrir mi Quirk, así que nunca le puse un nombre". Señala la llamarada de pelo blanco en su sien. "Quirk escondido. Incidente traumático. Intenté luchar contra un poste con mi cara"

 _Eso no es lo que sucedió_ , la voz ruge. La sonrisa de Izuku se vuelve tensa cuando la voz grita en una voz que no es totalmente humana.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta Shinsou. "Tienes una hemorragia nasal".

Izuku maldice y alcanza una servilleta en su bolsillo, poniéndola en su nariz. "Lo siento. Las recibo ocasionalmente ".

 _Especialmente cuando algunas personas están gritando en mi cabeza,_ piensa enojado. _¿Puedes callarte?_

La voz se ríe una vez más. _Dos más dos son cuatro, menos el infinito, eso es la muerte._ _Matemáticas rápidas._ _Muere, bastardo, muere._

Izuku hace una mueca e intenta ignorar la voz. Él ve a Shinsou mirándolo preocupado.

"Creo que necesito volver a casa", dice Izuku antes de que su cabeza empeore. "¿Nos vemos más tarde?"

"¿Supongo?"

Debe parecer ridículo con un gato en una mano y una servilleta ensangrentada en la otra. Pero aun así funciona cuando desliza la factura con su número escrito en el reverso hacia Shinsou. Así es como la gente hace amigos según ha visto en la televisión. Pero realmente no ha tenido la oportunidad de practicarlo en la vida real.

Izuku continúa entrenando incesantemente. Su cuerpo se vuelve más fuerte incluso a medida que su régimen de entrenamiento se hace cada vez más duro. All Might es implacable en su objetivo de hacer a Izuku más fuerte. Las sesiones se vuelven lo suficientemente malas como para sentir que se desmayara incluso en las tardes más frías. Lleva una camisa de manga larga para que All Might nunca vea la cicatriz en su brazo, y polainas debajo de sus pantalones cortos para evitar el roce y las irritantes ampollas.

Jin Mo-Ri es igualmente implacable, perfora los fundamentos en la cabeza de Izuku hasta que sueña con posturas y patadas, fluyendo de la defensiva a la ofensiva con movimientos suaves y medidos. Se aprovecha del raro paso del tiempo en el abismo y pone todo en práctica contra los habitantes menos terroríficos. Le hace pensar más, pero también lo ayuda a confiar en sus instintos.

Casi una semana después de ir al café, recibe un mensaje de Shinsou. Es breve, conciso y su respuesta es incomoda cuando acepta reunirse con él la próxima semana. Envían mensajes de ida y vuelta, no muchos, ya que Izuku puede decir que Shinsou está tan ocupado como él. Y tal vez igual de solo. Entonces Izuku se esfuerza por responder tan pronto como recibe un mensaje, incluso si su respuesta es forzada y torpe, y de vez en cuando recibe una reprimenda de sus maestros por no prestarles atención.

Tratar de comunicarse con otro ser humano es difícil, y muy a menudo su intención se pierde por la barrera de la pantalla y el texto, pero esa lucha lo hace entender lo que la voz estaba diciendo.

Él cae a través de una puerta y aterriza en una raíz. Solo tardan unos segundos antes de que aparezcan las criaturas elásticas. Está el habitual morph de lanza, pero hay morphs de vuelo adicionales. Y esta no es realmente una pelea que pueda ganar.

Lo cual es bueno porque no quiere pelear.

"No quiero pelear", dice, alzando sus manos vacías. Y luego, lo dice de manera diferente. Le toma un momento concentrarse en su sombra pero Izuku hace todo lo posible para que sus sentimientos resuenen con ella.

Las criaturas se detienen y uno incluso tropieza. Bien, eso significa que funcionó. El morph de la lanza avanza sobre sus cuatro patas que se estiran, se contraen y se cierne sobre Izuku. Tiembla porque no podrá esquivar a este rango si lo ataca.

/ Hablas ahora después de atacarnos /

Él se estremece. Su voz es igual a un bisturí que escribe palabras en su cerebro.

"Lo siento", dice Izuku, y envía los sentimientos a través de su sombra. "Nunca quise pelear".

/Tomaste alegría/ _placer_ / **revelación** del combate, ladrón/

"¿Por qué me llamas así?", Pregunta, apenas haciendo una pausa para preguntarse qué tan surrealista es la situación.

/Tu naturaleza/ La criatura inclina su cabeza hacia atrás e Izuku mira cómo se alarga hacia uno de los otros morphs. Parecen conversar e Izuku espera nerviosamente que su cabeza regrese. /Ven, ladrón /

Frunce el ceño cuando el pesado monstruo hecho de hilos de color negro púrpura gira y se aleja. A las otras criaturas no parece importarles mientras se dispersan. La caminata es larga, y después de un día de entrenamiento con All Might, es más difícil de lo que esperaba. El color de los arboles va desde la noche más oscura hasta un púrpura pálido, tal vez lavanda, y se vuelven progresivamente más delgados. Él se sorprendió la primera vez que una raíz creció de repente, pero por octava vez no hay nada demasiado especial al respecto.

Su cabeza se mueve de un lado a otro mientras trata de hacer un seguimiento de todas las criaturas que viven en este bosque flotante; algunos, los morphs de vuelo principalmente, se mantienen en el dosel e Izuku solo los vislumbra una vez que ascienden; los morphs de lanza parecen estar contentos con su lugar en las raíces; sin embargo, no puede evitar preguntarse cómo son exactamente los grandes y voluminosos en los árboles, literalmente en los árboles.

Pone una mano en uno de los árboles más claros y es golpeado con una oleada de conocimiento. No es un conocimiento sobrenatural que nunca se debe hablar por miedo a terminar con el mundo. No, este era el conocimiento de un anciano que ve miles y miles de generaciones crecer, vivir, morir y vivir de nuevo.

Él mira a la criatura de hilo que lo conduce. "Se convierten en arboles cuando mueren", susurra con asombro.

La cabeza de la criatura se retuerce incluso mientras continúa avanzando. /Todo el conocimiento/sabiduría/experiencia fluye de vuelta al corazón fuente/

Pasan por lo que podría ser una puerta y entran en un círculo de árboles brillantemente blancos, tan delgados que parecen arbolitos. En el centro hay un caldero y dentro de él arde un fuego de oscuridad infernal, un fuego que duele al mirar. Quema todo lo que alcanzan sus llamas, desde la luz hasta la gravedad y el tiempo y las barreras entre las galaxias, y por una sola instancia, ve una chispa de llamas rojas en otro mundo.

/LADRON/VILLANO/TRANSGRESOR/ la voz retumbante de ocho árboles, colectivamente más viejos que su universo, manda a Izuku al suelo. /HAS VENIDO HA ARREPENTIRTE/

Izuku escupe sangre, habiéndose mordido la lengua. "No soy un ladrón".

/ Tu piel comparte un parentesco con el primer ladrón/ dice un árbol más antiguo que las estrellas.

"Honestamente, no tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo".

/MIRA/

La luz estalla a la vida, brillante y lo suficientemente caliente como para hervir sus ojos. Él grita mientras forzar un camino en su mente y lo hacen ver. Los árboles son la forma que adoptan las criaturas una vez que mueren, pero esa no es la última etapa. No, estos árboles pasarán miles de millones de años y comenzarán la vida de nuevo, infinitamente más sabios y poderosos.

Y sin embargo, en la creación del primer anciano, algo salió a través del dosel del árbol y lo robó. Miles murieron bajo el chillido agudo de la abominación de un ave retorcida, y los árboles más viejos solo pudieron ver como el más viejo-ahora el más joven-tenía su esencia desgarrada, su conocimiento perdido, y su alma ligada a la abominación.

Las imágenes envían a Izuku al suelo, gritando de dolor. Puede sentir todas y cada una de las muertes, puede sentir el horror de ver cómo se destruye el valor del conocimiento en un solo segundo. El terror y la impotencia de ver como el más viejo y el más sabio de ellos fue tomado tan violentamente. Y el dolor de todos los jóvenes que murieron.

Él grita a medida que se detiene. Tomando un suspiro tembloroso, Izuku revisa sus ojos. No se sienten quemados, entonces los abre. Le toma tiempo ajustarse a la penumbra después de ver ese resplandor.

/ Ladrón no eres amigo del rey esclavo/ un árbol un poco más joven que la Tierra dice. /Te pedimos tu perdón, Shadowshield/

Izuku lucha por ponerse de pie, limpiando la sangre que se escapa de sus oídos. Él inhala, oliendo el aroma único del tiempo. "¿Otro nombre?", Pregunta.

/Es tu nombre/naturaleza/verdad/ el mismo árbol dice.

Él rueda los ojos, asumiendo que se están refiriendo a los muchos escudos que usó para luchar contra las criaturas de hilos. Independientemente de que esté siendo intencionalmente ignorante, Izuku recuerda la última verdad que le contaron. Y no quiere aprender otra.

"Joder, no importa. De acuerdo, entonces me atacaste porque soy humano..."

/ Porque la piel que usas es humana/ dice e Izuku sabe que hay verdad en esas palabras.

 _¿Lo entiendes ahora_? La voz en su cabeza pregunta. _Eres solo un monstruo con una piel humana_. Se ríe y ríe, y se pone furioso.

Izuku lo encierra más profundo en los recovecos de su mente.

"Y ahora me diste otro nombre. Mira, acabo de llegar porque ese fuego me ha estado llamando durante los últimos días y estoy cansado de eso"

/LA LLAMA ETERNA NO ES TUYA/ las voces rugen. La fuerza de eso golpea a Izuku de nuevo.

/ Somos guardianes de la llama de Dios / el árbol más joven dice una vez que Izuku puede pensar de nuevo. /Tu piel-morph no podrá poseerla/

"Solo quiero verlo", dice implorante Izuku. También es honesto. Algo tan poderoso lo aterroriza. Y lo sabe, sabe que puede destruir mundos sin pensar.

/Permitiremos eso/

Cautelosamente, Izuku camina hacia adelante, dando un paso alrededor del morph de la lanza. Las llamas oscuras no emiten ningún calor, pero cualquier cosa que destruya tan casualmente la gravedad es digna de respeto. Él mira dentro del caldero a las llamas oscuras.

El fuego consume su mente, eterno e infernal. Esto no es simplemente una llama de poder imposible. No, él conoce su naturaleza, como quema los grilletes de su mente mortal -y disfruta escuchar la voz que acecha en su cabeza gritar con verdadero dolor- y se sorprende.

"Amaterasu", lo llama, aunque eso nunca describirá su naturaleza. Es solo un nombre que puede comprender.

Esta es la primera llama, la que dio a luz a su universo y puso la entropía en movimiento. Pero también es la última llama, la que limpiará el mundo. Todas las leyendas y dioses de fuego son solo historias contadas de humanos que una vez vislumbraron esta magnificencia.

Es el principio y el final, y todo lo que se interpone. Por sus brasas natales, el vacío sin forma de la creación llegó a conocer la vida. Por su calidez, entropía, nacieron la vida y la muerte. Por su último resplandor, todo morirá.

Y cuando él realmente entiende, se aleja y deja su mente ilesa. Cálido y más brillante que el sol, sí, pero sin daño alguno. Él entiende que quería tomar su medida y lo encontró... no queriendo, pero demasiado diferente para interesarlo.

 **Encuentra mi corazón** , manda, un ruego que se escribe en sus huesos, sangre y mente.

Izuku asiente por qué más puede hacer frente a este dios.

Él evita el abismo durante unos días después de eso. Las llamas de Dios no es algo con lo que él quiera lidiar en este momento. En cambio, la pone en el fondo de su mente. No la entierra porque el conocimiento no lo romperá como el resto de las cosas en su mente. Tiene la ventaja adicional de quemar la voz cada vez que elige subir a la superficie.

Así que, mientras habla con Shinsou Hitoshi sobre las complejidades de complacer a sus ex jefes gatunos, lo hace con una voz gritando en agonía en el fondo de su mente. Tal vez debería importarle porque los gritos hacen que le sangre la nariz y plagan sus sueños y le impiden dormir, y saborea el cristal en su lengua y huele a carne quemada. Pero todo eso parece mucho trabajo e Izuku está infinitamente más interesado en leer sus libros y entrenar con All Might y preparar el desayuno para su madre.

Esas cosas son simples.

Seguras.

Cuerdas.

Hola!  
Tengo tiempo sin actualizar T_T  
Lo siento T_T  
Pero sigo sin Internet y comencé algo llamado "Semestre" en un lugar llamado "Universidad"...  
Es difícil traducir, actualiza y hacer los 4 proyectos que esa gente quiere que uno haga T_T  
Intentare subir un capitulo por semana, osea, Esta semana un cap de TDB y la próxima semana uno de Des(asociar)  
No me maten!


	6. Dragon Riding

**Heya!**

 **Nuevo Cap de TDB!**

 **Tuve que buscar un trabajo, cuando dije que mi Net era estúpidamente caro era en serio...**

 **No siento haber traducido bien este Cap, cualquier error que noten díganmelo u-u**

 **Ahora con Des(asociar)!**

"Toda vida es preciosa. Sí, esta es una idea que probablemente escuche desde que era un niño, pero la vida misma es preciosa. No porque hay un propósito superior o un diseño inteligente o dios. Podemos ser la mejor broma cósmica y aún diría lo mismo. La vida es preciosa porque lo es. He tomado muchas vidas, y cada una es una carga más grande que soportar a medida que envejezco. Desde niños que se balanceaban con discursos entusiastas hasta los ancianos hastiados que luchan por mantener a sus hijos alimentados, cada vida cuenta. Cada vida tiene valor. Ese valor no tiene precio"

-Extracto de 'Mi Eclipse' de Hawkmoon.

El tiempo no espera a nadie. Ese es un hecho del que sin duda Izuku esta consiente. No importaba que pudiera pasar más tiempo en la profunda oscuridad y ganar unas pocas horas más que la mayoría. Inevitablemente, los días pasan y cada cruz en el calendario lo acercaba al último día. El día del examen.

Mira su reflejo y ve ojos cansados y una cara sin grasa de bebé. Ve una brillante veta de color blanco en su cabello, que de otro modo sería verde oscuro, y el contorno de una cicatriz en el hombro. Es mucho peor en su espalda, pero está agradecido de que el ojo masivo lo haya sanado, y la herida no interrumpa su entrenamiento. La cicatriz en su antebrazo izquierdo es pálida y plateada contra su piel, un cuidado especial para esconderla de todos en su vida.

Hoy es su última sesión con Jin Mo-Ri antes del examen. Encuentra al hombre agachado en un poste empujado profundamente en el suelo, aparentemente dormido en esa posición imposible. El hombre abre sus ojos como estrellas y salta hacia abajo, aterrizando con facilidad.

Saluda a Izuku con un "Hola" y rueda sus hombros, se pregunta exactamente que hará con su maestro hoy.

"Hoy lucharemos", dice Jin. "Y veremos tu verdadero nivel de habilidad".

Izuku suspira y se quita la chaqueta, arrojándola al camino. Jin le da tiempo para estirarse y calentarse, incluso señalando hacia dónde Izuku tiene que poner más esfuerzo.

Cuando está listo, cae en una postura básica de frente, con el pie izquierdo hacia adelante y los brazos en alto. Es una postura simple y sólida que ha sido golpeada en él. Cuando Jin se mueve, no está ni cerca de ser tan rápido como ha visto al hombre moverse, pero sigue siendo demasiado para Izuku.

Él lanza un golpe, una patada baja y se lanza hacia adelante. Jin salta sobre el golpe fácilmente incluso cuando Izuku se agacha y rueda con el ímpetu de su patada. Él brota justo antes de que Jin aterrice.

Y casi le da una patada de hacha a su espalda.

Él lo bloquea, ambos brazos levantados en guardia, incluso si se siente como si sus huesos crujen por la fuerza de la patada. De alguna manera, siente que Jin le da aún más fuerza con su patada, y solo cuando ve que su otra rodilla se levanta, Izuku se da cuenta de que el hombre solo usó su bloqueo como punto de pivote.

Él toma la rodilla a un lado y golpea la arena con fuerza.

Le duele el costado pero Izuku se obliga a levantarse lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar el golpe rápido a su cara. Él hace una pirueta alrededor de la mano extendida de su maestro y usa ese impulso para enviar una rodilla directamente en el lado desprotegido de su maestro.

El hombre se empuja hacia atrás, e Izuku se retuerce y se agacha como un rayo, luego lo sigue inmediatamente con una patada ascendente. Él siente que el golpe llega, pero ve que su maestro lo detuvo con sus brazos. Casi parece balancearse hacia adelante usando el pie extendido de Izuku como un asidero y patea a Izuku en el pecho. Vuela hacia atrás, rozando la arena pero se obliga a voltearse y aterrizar en una posición de tres puntos.

Apenas levanta la guardia cuando su maestro se lanza contra él con un golpe rápido. Levanta su brazo izquierdo para bloquearlo. Siente la forma en que lo empuja hacia atrás y toda la fuerza transmitida a través de su brazo.

 _Oh_ , él piensa y en lugar de tratar de tomar toda la fuerza o incluso retroceder, Izuku deja que su cuerpo se retuerza y mueve el codo contra la parte superior del brazo de su profesor. Toda la fuerza del golpe original parece ser transmitida al brazo de Jin, derribándolo y dejando al hombre indefenso.

Él ha visto a su maestro realizar ese mismo golpe de codo antes. Tuvo que practicarlo una docena de veces, pero nunca parece compararse con el de Jin. Pero esta es la primera vez que se siente llamarlo _Arang_ , el lobo hambriento, y no es un simple ataque de codo.

El instinto guía su siguiente ataque. Su pierna izquierda gira en su lugar y su pierna derecha se agita. Extiende su brazo derecho al mismo tiempo para mantener el equilibrio y sigue con el golpe que parece moverse exponencialmente más rápido. Las puntas de sus pies se encuentran con la cara de Jin y el hombre se eleva en el aire. _Hwechook_ , susurra en su mente.

Y luego su pierna se detiene.

Los ojos de Izuku se ensanchan cuando el hombre tiene su mano protegiendo su rostro, balanceándose perfectamente en la pierna extendida de Izuku. Ni siquiera había visto a Jin moverse.

Jin sonríe y parece desaparecer. Izuku siente una mano sobre su hombro y lo siguiente que sabe es que está arriba.

"Buen trabajo", dice su maestro e Izuku se da cuenta de que esta es la primera vez que ve a su maestro sonreír. "Aprendiste una lección importante. No uso eso a menudo" Él golpea a Izuku en la cabeza.

Él frunce el ceño. "Pensé que se suponía que debía pensar".

"No si olvidas los instintos." Él agita su cabello. "Hay equilibrio. Pensamiento y reacción, dos mitades del mismo todo. Deja que tu cuerpo se mueva en lugar de pensar demasiado y perder la fuerza para realizar Arang y Hwechook"

Izuku inclina la cabeza, confundido. "¿No los usaba antes?"

Jin niega con la cabeza. "Patada redonda, sí, Hwechook no. Elbow strike, sí, Arang no. Hay diferencia en la ejecución. Tu cuerpo lo comprende un poco incluso si tu cerebro es demasiado estúpido"

"Bien…"dice con incertidumbre, retrocediendo un poco.

Jin le revuelve el pelo y es el gesto más afectuoso que ha recibido del hombre. Retrocede, poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos. "Los secretos de la Renovación del Taekwondo se revelarán ante ti. Práctica. Por ahora, te mostrare el secreto de Hwechook"

Algo sobre su maestro cambia. Ha visto al hombre serio enseñándole e incluso ha visto su ira cuando All Might lo había sobreexplotado. Su postura no ha cambiado, y su sonrisa sigue siendo tan brillante como siempre.

Y, sin embargo, algo aterrador se apodera del hombre. Es el simple conocimiento de que no importa lo que haga Izuku, no puede ganar contra él.

 _¡Corre!_ _¡Corre!_ _¡Corre!_ La voz en su cabeza grita e Izuku está inclinado a estar de acuerdo, pero está enraizado en el lugar.

"Esto no va a doler", dice su maestro, es la única tranquilidad que tiene Izuku.

Y luego está justo en frente de Izuku, su pierna levantada en el Hwechook y apenas una pulgada de la cara de Izuku. Siente como el aire es desplazado por el golpe.

El mundo cambia. Siente que el tiempo se detiene cuando aparece otro Jin Mo-Ri a su lado, con la pierna levantada en el Hwechook también. Izuku retrocede de la doble visión. Y luego siente un tercer Jin detrás de él, pierna levantada en el Hwechook.

La fuerza del viento lo golpea por todas partes y en direcciones opuestas. Lo deja aturdido e incapaz de hacer nada más que colapsar en estado de shock. Brazos fuertes lo atrapan e Izuku mira a su maestro, incapaz de formar palabras.

"Esa es la tercera postura Hwechook", dice en voz baja. "¿Entiendes lo que hice?"

Izuku niega con la cabeza. "Imposible. No puedes, estabas allí y eso no es posible. Nadie puede moverse tan rápido. Había tres"

Izuku sabe lo que parece imposible. Imposible es lo muerto que da a luz a una nueva vida. Imposible es una canción que devora todo lo vivo. Imposible es un ojo más grande que el mundo. Imposible es una llama que quemará el universo y lo iniciará de nuevo.

Y, sin embargo, este hombre mortal hace que Izuku comprenda un nuevo tipo de imposibilidad.

"Todo es posible para la Renovación del Taekwondo solo una vez", dice firmemente su maestro. "No dejes tu entrenamiento. Es posible que puedas ganar contra el matón de tu escuela ahora"

Envía mensajes a Shinsou de vez en cuando, pero Izuku tiene la sensación de que ambos están igual de estresados, solo que de diferentes maneras. Por lo tanto, no se obliga a responder inmediatamente cuando está en medio de una prueba de práctica en casa o en una carrera de cinco millas a primera hora de la mañana. Es extraño tener un amigo otra vez. El último había sido Kacchan-

 _Una muerte por una muerte_ , la voz grita de repente

\- Y eso fue hace años. Frota la sangre que se escapa de su nariz con una servilleta, asegurándose de atrapar la pequeña masa blanda que la acompaña. Tirándola lejos, se pregunta si es una parte de su cerebro o solo un poco de sangre congelada. Y decide que no importa.

Se encuentran por última vez en el café Anteiku. Mika se sienta en su regazo mientras habla rápidamente con Shinsou, completando los silencios en los que el otro chico está contento de tomar el sol. Se pregunta a menudo si Shinsou está aquí porque le gusta Izuku o porque está igual de solo. Pero a veces, por el rabillo del ojo, cuando Shinsou piensa que no está mirando, ve que el chico deja de fruncir el ceño: es una cosa pequeña, apenas perceptible, pero que hace que Izuku piense que todavía es capaz de hacer el bien.

Ese momento de alegría lo sigue mientras profundiza en el abismo, más profundo que nunca antes. Camina a través de la tumba profana de un dios muerto, y cuando su concentración vacila, el enorme cadáver se eleva y ve sus momentos finales mientras luchaba contra un dragón que respiraba la llama divina. Está casi incinerado por ese momento del pasado hecho presente, pero las sombras se elevan y él escapa sumergiéndose más profundo. Ha visto lo que viene de la lucha de dioses muertos y la última vez que su madre lo encontró en el piso con sangre saliendo de los ojos, ninguna palabra había sido capaz de calmarla, incluso cuando dejó de contar una letanía sobre los condenados y pudo explicar que tenía sin daño duradero.

Es capturado por un grupo de lo que él llama Joro-Gumo, criaturas parecidas a arañas con la cabeza de una mujer y senos demasiado grandes que gotean icor pútrido en lugar de leche. Son absolutamente repugnantes y después de las arañas de sangre, Izuku no siente ninguna simpatía por ellas, especialmente después de que uno lo tomo y casi puso sus huevos en su torso. Él atraviesa su cabeza con una lanza y prende fuego al nido con una bengala.

Cualquier cosa vagamente como una araña, muere instantáneamente en el momento en que los siente. Él no tiene interés en jugar juegos con tales abominaciones.

Él tiene una conversación con una serpiente primordial, su cabeza es similar a la de un ser humano, pero no tan similar como para confundirla con una. Él, y una docena de otros como él, vigilan un mundo de oscuridad gobernado por una abominación de ascuas cenicientas y oscuridad. Izuku se mantiene alejado de ese reino porque ve un relámpago ceniciento que corta escamas de dragón, y aunque estos son dragones de otro tipo, aún respeta su poder.

Cuanto más se sumerge, más tiempo tiene. Duerme en lugares relativamente seguros como la cáscara hueca de un gusano gigante o en la parte posterior de un pájaro que porta una galaxia en cada ala, cada pluma es la historia de una persona muerta. Un día llega tan bajo que la canción que siempre quiere olvidar es más ruidosa que los latidos de su corazón. Le hace toser sangre y está a punto de regresar cuando está rodeado por dragones.

Sus alas son más oscuras que la noche más oscura y se elevan sobre él. Él lucha con las sombras para mantenerlos más pequeños que un rascacielos y no las monstruosidades del tamaño de un planeta que realmente son. Él los saluda y se pregunta qué tan jodido está.

/Shadowshield, no irás más lejos. Los **_[CANTANTES/ DESASTRES/ CALAMIDADES]_** no deben ser molestados/

La voz no es tan estruendosa como espera y tal vez sea por la canción que hace que todo lo demás parezca menos importante. La idea de que los dragones son mundos en sí mismos, y respiran la infernal llama divina más descubrir que las cosas que se esconden aún más en el abismo aterrorizante le dan motivo para no ir nunca más abajo.

"Sí, no tengo planes de hacerlo", dice Izuku y permite que su seriedad sea comunicada a través de su sombra. "¿Quieren llevarme a casa?"

/ No somos juguetes, sombra/ uno de ellos ruge y el mundo se rompe en pedazos. Izuku se envuelve en sombras, ancla la realidad que quiere contra el mundo que explota en agonía.

 _Estás jodido_ , la voz susurra, casi temerosa de llamar la atención de estos leviatanes.

"Nunca dije que lo fueran", contesta Izuku una vez que el mundo ha sido destruido y todo lo que queda es una luna estéril. "Solo pregunte educadamente. Vamos a hacer un trato. Si me llevan a casa, entonces dejaré que me maten si me acerco a ellos"

Y así es como Izuku se encuentra volando acunado en las sorprendentemente humanas manos de un dragón. Los reinos y los mundos pasan con cada latido de sus enormes alas. Izuku no se enfoca demasiado en las criaturas que acechan en las esquinas del espacio y en los ángulos del tiempo porque esas cosas pueden volver a romper su mente. Y él está bastante cansado de eso. Sonríe con incertidumbre cuando otro dragón, este más pequeño que el que lo lleva, se sienta a su lado.

Pero ha visto muchas cosas peores que un bebé-dragón solo porque es tan grande como un edificio y no el universo del que los lleva a ambos, y saca una baraja de cartas de su bolsillo. Los trucos que realiza son simples y parecen entretener a la cría por un momento que dura una eternidad antes de que se vaya volando.

Su vida es la locura encarnada. Pero hay una belleza que se puede encontrar en lugares extraños. Hay flores que brillan con la primera luz del universo, aunque verlas hace que construya monumentos en la noche hasta que su madre lo detenga y lo devuelva a lo real. Sus ojos brillan en la noche después de eso, casi como un gato. No es el único cambio. Sus dientes son ligeramente más agudos, no lo suficiente para que nadie, salvo su madre, lo note, pero lo suficientemente afilados para que pasen a través de sus labios, y a veces hay cristales en vez de sangre. Y su estómago parece ser interminable. Está agradecido de que aunque puede comer tres o incluso cuatro veces más, no necesita hacerlo.

Se vuelve más fácil crear materia de sombras en el mundo real. Solo le lleva cuarenta minutos sacarlas hasta que tiene suficiente para un hilo delgado, pero puede hacerlo sin gastar demasiada concentración. Aprende que es más fácil dejar que se junten en su sombra, y agradece que sean más delgadas que la longitud de Planck, a menos que él les diga lo contrario, hasta que esté listo para usarlos. Le permite hacer construcciones más. No son muy útiles, y su baja densidad significa que se rompen al impactar o se desvanecen al contacto con la luz.

Su madre escucha cortésmente mientras explica todo esto. Luego ella pregunta si él no está simplemente postergando las cosas y eso lo hace ruborizarse. Él sube las escaleras y hace los deberes de matemáticas que ha pospuesto durante los últimos dos días. Cuando comienza a ver pesadillas en las ecuaciones, busca en su sombra y saca una baraja de cartas. Él juega una mano de blackjack contra sí mismo, por lo que puede dejar que la simplicidad del conteo de cartas haga retroceder las pesadillas que se avecinan.

Está cansado un día, un muerto de pie y casi demasiado perezoso para llegar a su habitación. Él golpea la tenue luz del pasillo, y el contraste hace que todas las sombras sean largas. Todo lo que quiere, con cada fibra de su ser, es desmayarse y nunca despertarse nuevamente. Se hunde y grita, completamente despierto mientras su sombra lo arrastra hacia abajo. Él aterriza en el reflejo retorcido de su habitación y lo mira.

"¿Estás hablando en serio?", Pregunta, mirando el cartel roto de All Might. "Solo tenía que querer llegar aquí. Idiota."

 _Sí, lo eres_ , la voz gruñe venenosamente.

"Y necesitas callarte," dice Izuku y se acerca a su puerta. Él camina hacia el piso duro. Mirando a su alrededor, se encuentra en la esquina que hacen las escaleras con el segundo piso donde las sombras son más profundas. Está demasiado cansado para pensarlo un poco más hasta la mañana siguiente.

Solo logra volver al abismo por su propio poder -y no a través de la muerte- una vez más antes de que sea la mañana del examen.

Se encuentran en la playa, All Might se ve flaco en su ropa holgada ocho tallas demasiado grande.

Izuku sonríe tímidamente, saludando. All Might sonríe, pero no es tan grande como de costumbre.

"Buenos días, joven Midoriya", dice y se sienta en la arena.

Él hace un gesto para que Izuku haga lo mismo. Puede ser fuera de lo normal, pero Izuku baja, esperando que no encuentre arena rozándole el culo más tarde esta noche. Las polainas son útiles en ese sentido, pero no son infalibles.

"Has progresado bien", dice Todo Poder, haciendo que Izuku sonría más. "Tienes un largo camino por recorrer antes de que puedas utilizar plenamente One For All, pero creo que la fuerza total de esto no romperá todas tus extremidades. Pero hay algunas cosas que debo abordar"

Izuku frunce el ceño. Cautelosamente, pregunta: "¿Cómo qué?"

"Como la cicatriz en tu antebrazo." Izuku mira hacia abajo y lo ve aún oculto. "Al principio creí que llevabas la camisa de manga larga por la arena hasta que la vi un día. No habría escapado si pudiera decir con certeza que había ocurrido antes de conocerte. Y aunque Jin Mo-Ri ha dicho que estás bien, él no es el que podría perder un sucesor"

Izuku mira a All Might cuyos ojos brillan intensamente. Su corazón parece querer escapar de su pecho. Le tiemblan las manos, lo nota a distancia porque nunca se suponía que esto sucediera. No se suponía que All Might supiera de eso.

"Te pido que seas honesto conmigo", dice su héroe, suavemente ahora.

 _Él no aceptará un monstruo_ , dice la voz en su cabeza e Izuku no puede evitar estar de acuerdo.

Eso lo hace preguntarse cuánto tiempo tiene hasta que esté encerrado en un laboratorio en el subsuelo y experimenten con él. Hay Quirks sin sentido y ridículos que rompen todas las leyes de la física, sí, pero ninguno de ellos se compara con la resurrección. Cuánto tiempo hasta que le abran el pecho para ver qué es lo que lo hace ser: un monstruo que a veces solo es humano. Y si no es una organización gubernamental sombría, entonces un villano en algún lugar con aún menos escrúpulos.

Sus ojos se humedecen cuando su mundo se derrumba no con un estallido ni en un gemido. Solo la repentina comprensión de que nunca se convertirá en un héroe. Nunca podrá ser uno.

"Izuku, mi niño", su héroe dice amablemente, "Sea lo que sea, podemos superarlo".

 _Él miente._ _No puede haber esperanza para cosas pequeñas y rotas_.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?", Dice bruscamente, tal vez a su héroe y tal vez a la voz porque no está _roto_. "No lo sabes. ¿Cómo puedes saber? No puedes simplemente mejorar esto con unas pocas palabras. Nada puede."

All Might solo sonríe más brillante. "La depresión puede ser tratada, mi niño, y tengo fe en ti".

Hace una pausa, mirando a All Might en estado de shock. Entonces él se ríe. "¿Es eso lo que crees que es esto? No tengo depresión"

"No es nada"

"No tengo depresión", gruñe y tal vez esto es un error, pero Izuku está tan cansado de mentir y guardar secretos que convoca un hilo de sombra a su mano. "Tengo un Quirk".

Los ojos de All Might están abiertos en estado de shock y tal vez con un toque de traición. "¿Pero cómo?"

Izuku se ríe amargamente. "Los traumas sacan a la luz Quirks ocultos." Él forma una varilla delgada con la sombra y la golpea contra el mechón de pelo blanco. "Esta."

All Might traga, incierto por primera vez desde que Izuku conoció al hombre. "Entonces, ¿por qué no me dijiste, mi niño? No te hubiera echado por eso"

Izuku limpia las lágrimas incluso cuando caen las nuevas. "¿Cómo le dices eso a alguien?" Él está de pie ahora, alejándose de la energía nerviosa.

"Como lo haces ahora".

"Entonces, ¿esperabas que solo dijera que no puedo morir?", Pregunta con petulancia.

 _Joder, idiota_.

Eso lo hace darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

"Joven Midoriya, perdóname, pero puede que te haya escuchado mal".

Algo le dice a Izuku que no lo hizo. Él se ríe una vez más. Y luego levanta su manga izquierda. "Me corté la muñeca hace cinco meses. Sangré, solo y aterrorizado. Tal vez estaba enojado, pero... tal vez un final hubiera sido mejor." Él mira hacia el sol naciente. Amanece cuando las sombras son largas y sus poderes se sienten más fuertes. "Lo hice porque una nevera cayó sobre mí y me aplastó. Justo ahí. Yo morí allí mismo"

Señala el lugar y, aunque la playa podría estar limpia de basura, nunca podrá olvidar el lugar donde murió por segunda vez. Duele ver el horror en los ojos de All Might, pero de alguna manera, se siente mejor. Tal vez decir la verdad es liberador o tal vez Izuku es simplemente una persona horrible que disfruta del dolor.

"La primera vez que sucedió yo... me rompí el cráneo con un poste. Sí, ese del que te hablé" Se da vuelta porque cada vez es más difícil ver a su héroe mirándolo así. "He muerto mucho. Más de lo que nadie debería"

"Joven Midoriya, ¿esperas que crea que vuelves de la muerte?"

Izuku toma un profundo y estremecedor aliento. Él todavía tiene la varilla de sombra en su mano. Con un simple pensamiento, se agudiza. "Míralo por ti mismo."

Hay cuatro arterias grandes en el cuello, dos en el frente que puede alcanzar fácilmente, y con la nitidez de la cuchilla, puede llegar a las de la parte posterior. De cualquier manera, el daño será tan grande que se desangrará rápidamente.

Empuja con la aguja y siente que pincha su piel, deslizándose debajo de la capa superior de la piel. Y luego se detiene.

Una gran mano se agarra a su muñeca e Izuku ve a All Might como el héroe, más grande y más fuerte que todo el resto. Ya no sonríe.

"Eso fue imprudente", dice con gravedad.

Izuku inhala. Casi ciego por las lágrimas. "¿Me hubieras creído sin pruebas?" Él pregunta tembloroso.

"Sí", dice su héroe y eso hace que Izuku retroceda. All Might lo deja ir y él cae al suelo. "Eres muchas cosas, Izuku, pero mentiroso no es una de esas. Al menos, nunca me has mentido"

"Soy un monstruo", susurra.

"¿Eres un monstruo por temer al rechazo?" All Might pregunta simplemente. "¿Eres un monstruo porque quieres ser un héroe? Me ocultaste la verdad, pero hay muchas cosas que aún tengo que decirte. Quizás soy el culpable de no haberle dado una razón para confiar en mí".

"Nn no, eso no es..."

"Lo es. Eres joven y falible. Asustado y con razón. Jin a menudo me acusa de ser un mal maestro. Ahora veo a que se refería"

Izuku se arrodilla, llevando su cabeza a la arena. "Lo siento. Eres el mejor maestro que podría pedir", dice y espera.

Toshinori Yagi ha visto mucho en su vida. Él luchó contra villanos y vigilantes reformados. Vio a su mentor caer en la batalla y le carcome el que nunca encuentre un digno sucesor de su manto. Sí, Mirio Togata tenía todas las características de un gran héroe y su Quirk innato de impermeabilidad realmente habría hecho invencible a One For All.

Pero este chico tranquilo postrado sobre el terreno pidiendo perdón tiene algo que nadie más posee. Izuku Midoriya, que murmura demasiado y cuestiona todo, que leyó las filosofías de muchos grandes héroes y que intentó con todas sus fuerzas ser digno de Toshinori, tiene un aspecto que lo coloca por encima de todos. No es su bondad, ni su determinación y trabajo duro o incluso el vínculo que una vez compartieron por no tener Quirks. No, lo que Yagi ve en Izuku es un optimismo tan desenfrenado en la humanidad que incluso ahora está aturdido por ello.

Y ahora, saber que el chico que está entrenando, tiene otra Quirk. Una que lo trae de vuelta de entre los muertos y eso rompe el corazón de Yagi porque significaba que en alguna parte, de alguna manera, había vacilado, y solo por gracia todavía tiene un sucesor. El miedo desgarrador de ver al niño hacer una hoja de oscuridad y casi hundirlo en su vena yugular aún no se ha desvanecido y solo los nervios de acero de enfrentar la muerte varias veces le impiden temblar. Es una locura o una garantía total y nada de lo que Izuku había hecho le hace pensar que el chico podría estar pasandola mal, sí, algunos días sus ojos están en blanco, aterrorizados y pidiendo ayuda, pero una palabra amable de Yagi o Jin Mo-Ri, siempre parecía desterrar esa oscuridad y en los días en que Yagi se preguntaba si sus esfuerzos realmente hacían la diferencia, Izuku estaba allí con una sonrisa que parecía arder como el sol.

Toshinori le cree al niño cuando dice que tiene un Quirk que desafía la lógica porque ha llegado a confiar en Izuku, lo ha aceptado como un confidente cada vez que lo ve revisar el perímetro antes de que cambie de forma. Un día, una vez que Izuku esté listo y su autoestima sea mucho mayor, Yagi le dirá todo, desde Nana hasta All For One, pero no está listo para ponerle tanta carga al chico. Espera poder enfrentarse al gran enemigo antes de que Izuku lo haga y con gusto caerá en la batalla para garantizarlo si se trata de eso, pero si Izuku será el que lo enfrente, Yagi lo verá listo.

Y sabiendo que nunca puede morir realmente, que cada poseedor posterior de One For All tendrá el mismo poder, aliviará muchas de sus preocupaciones. Esta no será la primera vez que se agregue otra Quirk; El de Nana agregó una medida de durabilidad y el tercer portador agregó la percepción mejorada que le permite a Yagi ver sus golpes incluso cuando se mueven más rápido que el sonido.

Este chico que tanto temía el desdén de Yagi, y tal vez Izuku teme más su indiferencia, bien podría ser el mayor poseedor de One For All simplemente porque nunca puede caer en la batalla. Y si él puede ganar contra la edad, siempre habrá un símbolo de paz protegiendo el mundo.

Con este poder, el poder de rechazar la máxima expresión de la fragilidad humana, con las sombras como una herramienta, Izuku podría convertirse en uno de los grandes héroes de la historia y eclipsar a Héroes como Hawkmoon cuyos zapatos Yagi lucha por llenar todos los días y cuyos triunfos todavía sacuden el mundo.

Yagi se arrodilla y pone las manos sobre los hombros de su sucesor. Obliga al chico a mirarlo a los ojos y sonríe.

"Levántate, joven Midoriya", dice y ayuda a Izuku a levantarse incluso mientras el niño llora, "Y mantén tu cabeza en alto. Un héroe siempre debe ser una luz brillante en la oscuridad y tú, muchacho, brillarás más que cualquier otro. Así que, aprieta las nalgas y siente la determinación en tu pecho, y grita con todas tus fuerzas"

Izuku se seca los ojos, sorbiendo. "Quieres decir..."

Yagi asiente y deja que One For All llene su cuerpo. "No podría tener un mejor sucesor, Izuku Midoriya. Ríete de que estés aquí y toma mi poder y conviértete en un héroe más grande que cualquier otro"

Una risa temblorosa escapa de los labios del niño. No es mucho comparado con All Might, pero es suficiente. "¿Como?", Pregunta.

All Might se arranca un mechón de cabello dorado. "Come esto."

La expresión de Izuku se rompe. "¿¡Qué!?"

Mira fijamente a All Might, sacudido y sintiendo el latigazo cervical de todas las emociones. Él sostiene una sola hebra de cabello dorado como si tuviera todas las respuestas en el mundo.

"¿Eh?", Pregunta porque esto no debe suceder en el mundo real.

All Might enrojece y se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza. "No importa lo que sea, siempre y cuando tomes mi ADN".

Izuku parpadea. Decide que ha comido cosas mucho peores en la oscuridad. Toma el pelo "Está bien", dice y se lo traga.

"Bueno. Tardará algunas horas, pero debes tener el tiempo justo antes del examen. Pero tu Quirk necesita un nombre" Izuku frunce el ceño. "Para mantener el secreto de All For One, originalmente lo llamaron 'Super Power'".

Él inclina la cabeza. Luego se ríe de lo absurdo de eso. "Ese es un nombre horrible".

"¿Piensas en algo mejor?"

"No tengo que hacerlo".

All Might suspira "Aun así necesita un nuevo nombre. Algo que puedes poseer y decir con orgullo ".

Frunce el ceño, sin haber pensado en eso nunca. Él no lo llama 'el abismo' porque no tiene intención de dejar que nadie lo sepa y todo lo relacionado con la resurrección es un no.

 _Tú eres el Escudo de las Sombras(Shadowshield)_ , susurra la voz.

Se queda en blanco por un segundo, la estática llena su mente. Se desvanece y ve a All Might sonriendo.

"Sí, ese es un nombre heroico". All Might asiente. "Shadowshield. Creo que te conviene ".

Eso es lo último que All Might dice antes de irse.

 _¿Qué hiciste?_ Él le pregunta a la voz. No responde. Izuku suspira, mirando su reloj. Tiene noventa minutos antes de tener que ir a la estación de trenes. No mucho tiempo. Al menos, no en el mundo real.

Se ha vuelto más fácil navegar por el Abismo. Algo acerca de su fuerza con las sombras le permite establecer una realidad que no destrozará su mente. Tiene el beneficio de distancias cada vez más cortas. Él ha visto pasar mundos enteros en el fondo durante un corto paseo. Pero hay lugares que a menudo son estables. Las ballenas varadas, a pesar de su disgusto general, ha aprendido que lamenta su historia más que nada, han esculpido una burbuja que les permite continuar su media vida. El ojo más grande que los continentes siempre está ahí. Pero el lugar más seguro en el que ha llegado a confiar es en el bosque de árboles flotantes.

Sus guardianes filiformes lo observan, ocasionalmente algunos le hablan, pero en general se contentan con ignorar su presencia, incluso cuando se encuentra en la arboleda de árboles antiguos, siempre y cuando no se acerque a la llama divina. Se sienta en posición de kiza, nunca seiza, sólo porque Jin le había mostrado lo difícil que era saltar a la acción desde esa posición. Le había tomado a Izuku unas semanas poder descansar todo su peso en las puntas de sus pies, pero ahora puede hacerlo cómodamente.

Los árboles lo observan momentáneamente antes de regresar a su eterna vigilia. Él exhala profundamente, sin darse cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba. Luego se enfoca en su cuerpo. One For All está en algún lugar y aquí, donde una gran parte de su Quirk innato se expresa exteriormente, debería ser más fácil sentir uno extranjero.

Caer en un trance meditativo es difícil, ya que rara vez puede hacerlo en el mundo real, siempre le da a las pesadillas escondidas en el fondo de su mente una puerta de entrada a la vanguardia, pero hacerlo en el abismo no les da ningún lugar al que ir. Y la única vez que un parásito lo siguió de un mundo moribundo tratando de escapar y usarlo como un conducto para su mundo, los guardianes árboles lo habían destrozado.

Una hora pasa.

Izuku siente algo así como un rayo que impregna lentamente su cuerpo. Él lo deja progresar desde su estómago hasta su torrente sanguíneo, tocando sus músculos, pulmones y huesos. Se estremece cuando alcanza su espina dorsal y parece tomarse un tiempo en la base antes de que viaje por su tronco cerebral. Finalmente, se detiene en sus ojos.

Izuku los abre y descubre que su cuerpo brilla con poder. No mucho, pero lo suficiente como para dejarlo en paz. Sus ojos se dirigen al cielo cuando un rayo verde lo atraviesa.

"¿Qué?", Pregunta mientras el mundo se vuelve oscuro otra vez.

Él mira a los árboles. Los encuentra en una conversación profunda. Y, sin embargo, ni siquiera uno se preocupa por él. O el rayo. Él se encoge de hombros. Podría ser algo normal entonces.

Del reino fluye el tributo y la abundancia al monarca. Esa es la orden. El débil servirá al fuerte. Esta ley es primordial e inmutable. Todos lo siguen, desde los dioses gusanos del Fundamento y las agujas cantantes desde el último amanecer al principio de los tiempos hasta el rey esclavo escondido.

Y sin embargo, subviertes esta ley. Permites que tu poder se convierta en uno con la oscuridad de abajo. ¿Que será del futuro por tus acciones? De todos modos, haz lo que quieras, joven rey. Es por tu sacrificio que vivimos y por el tributo de tu reino que sobrevivirás a las acciones son posibles para ti solo una vez.

El abismo es tu hogar, Izuku Midoriya. Hemos esperado durante eones en ignorancia por ti. Podemos esperar seguir esperando.

Sube al tren, con los auriculares a tope para ahogar los sonidos de todo lo que grita en su mente. Solo le da un peor dolor de cabeza. Afortunadamente, ha aprendido a sobrevivir con ellos. Incluso si este se siente peor de lo normal. Puede tener algo que ver con cómo las sombras que siente se vuelven más agudas o borrosas sin rima ni razón. O cómo puede sentirse mucho más lejos o de repente a unos pocos metros de distancia o nada en absoluto.

La luz del sol brillante lo empeora. Puede que no sea mediodía, pero aun así se le dificulta sentir las sombras. Entonces, él no lo siente antes de que hable.

"Deku", grita Kacchan, sin embargo, eso dice poco sobre su estado de ánimo, e Izuku se da vuelta nerviosamente. "Mantente fuera de mi camino".

Deku retrocede, agitando sus manos erráticamente. "Bu-buenos-"

"Cállate," Kacchan gruñe y busca en su bolsillo. Lanza algo que Deku apenas logra atrapar. "Y deja de parecer una mierda estúpida".

Kacchan pasa junto a él antes de que se recupere. Mira atónito a los pañuelos de bolsillo que ahora tiene en la mano hasta que cae una gota de sangre sobre él. Frunce el ceño y saca un pañuelo, colocándolo en su nariz sangrante. Él inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y mira a Kacchan alejarse.

 _¿Por qué está siendo tan amable_ ? Él se pregunta porque Kacchan casi ni lo ha visto en los últimos meses.

 _Un secreto_ , dice la voz, casi cansada. _Y no te lo diré porque me volverás a encerrar con el fuego_ .

"Entonces deja de ser una molestia", dice y se da vuelta.

Él tropieza con su propio pie. Izuku maldice y usa su impulso rotacional para hacer una pirueta en el lugar, extender una pierna y ponerse en cuclillas. Él hace una mueca, su tobillo se retuerce dolorosamente.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Pregunta una voz brillante. "Fue realmente genial la forma en que te atrapaste".

Izuku se da vuelta, agradecido por su entrenamiento con Jin porque al menos tiene suficiente equilibrio para impedir darse de cara con el suelo. La chica que habla es bastante sencilla, con el cabello castaño que Izuku jura es más naranja que marrón y la expresión más amable que alguna vez haya visto de otra persona.

"Um, ¿Gracias?", Dice, sin saber cómo aceptar el cumplido.

Ella sonríe e Izuku se pregunta cómo pueden haber dos soles en el mundo real. "Habría sido mala suerte caer antes del examen. Buena suerte."

Ella se va antes de que Izuku pueda decir algo más. Él murmura, "Buena suerte", sin convicción mientras ella salta, no, solo está caminando, pero Izuku no sabía que los pasos podían ser felices.

Él niega con la cabeza, todavía confundido. Primero Kacchan y ahora esta chica.

 _Me gusta_ dice la voz. _Ella se ve sabrosa_ .

Izuku rueda sus ojos. "Y dices que no te gusta el fuego". Y así, la voz grita en agonía cuando Izuku sube las escaleras.

Él busca a Shinsou. Frunce el ceño cuando no puede encontrarlo ya que acordaron reunirse. Luego revisa su teléfono. Hay una serie de mensajes y no puede evitar sonreír.

 _[0903] Shinsou: Lo siento, llego tarde._

 _[0905] Shinsou: gato enfermo vomitó mi uniforme._

 _[0915] Shinsou: Perdí mi tren._ _Voy a llegar tarde._ _No me esperes._

Izuku envía una foto rápida de él sonriendo en la entrada antes de guardar su teléfono. Le toma un momento ajustarse a la oscuridad y un momento más para darse cuenta de que están agrupados por escuela: hay un chico con el pelo sorprendentemente rojo hablando con una chica con cuernos y piel morada, y los dos parecen estar riendo con la facilidad de viejos amigos.

Kacchan no mira a Izuku, no habla, excepto cuando balbucea lo suficientemente fuerte como para convertirse en una distracción. No es tan embarazoso como cuando un niño inmaculado lo regaña y todos lo miran fijamente. Él se hunde más profundamente en su asiento cuando el reflector aterriza sobre él.

"Jodidos personajes secundarios", Kacchan gruñe lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las personas a su alrededor se alejen.

Deku lo mira mientras el Present Mic reanuda su explicación. El que una vez fue su amigo _, recuerdo lo que hizo,_ ojos ardiendo. Deku mira hacia otro lado rápidamente y se concentra en las diversas siluetas de robots en la pantalla.

Todavía los tiene en su mente cuando están reunidos frente a una enorme puerta. E Izuku se da cuenta de que UA tiene un don para lo dramático incluso si está atemperado por la modernidad y el pragmatismo a diferencia de los excesos del pasado.

Toca la sangre que se escapa de su nariz cuando su dolor de cabeza empeora. El brillo y la forma en que sus sentidos erráticos hacen estragos en su concentración significan que se pierde cuando comienza el examen y debe ponerse al día. A veces las sombras aparecen en sus sentidos y le cuesta segundos preciosos cada vez que se da vuelta y descubre que no, que es solo el séptimo edificio por el que ha estado distraído.

Y cuando encuentra un robot, es demasiado lento para prepararse incluso antes de que alguien más lo destruya. Le tiemblan las manos a medida que pasa el tiempo y no tiene un solo punto en su nombre. Su frustración se vuelve tan mala que le sonríe a un chico rubio que dispara láseres y por la forma en que el chico huye, es probable que Izuku deje que un poco de locura brille por un momento.

Izuku quiere correr y esconderse. Se ha vuelto bueno en eso en los últimos meses. Ha visto pesadillas, monstruos y criaturas a un paso de ser un dios. Y ninguno de ellos se compara con la vergüenza de no poder hacer nada.

Su Quirk, su Quirk real, es inútil aquí, incluso si no esta luchando contra él. Tomará demasiado tiempo sacar un hilo de sombras en el mejor de los casos e incluso entonces, muy probablemente sea demasiado débil para perforar a los robots. Entonces, él corre mientras los demás hacen que llueva destrucción; solo ve mientras vientos, rayos y explosiones llenan el mundo.

El mundo parece estremecerse y sacudirse. Una sombra de proporciones colosales cubre la calle y el edificio circundante antes de que aparezca. Se eleva sobre los edificios, amenazante y totalmente abrumador. Esos otros robots de los que había intentado huir no son nada comparados con este dios del acero.

Él tropieza y se cae de bruces, congelado en estado de shock. No porque sea la criatura más grande que haya visto jamás, sino porque es la primera vez que ve algo de una fisicalidad tan absoluta que no le rompe la cabeza. Otros corren de el, sacudiendo a Izuku de su ensoñación. Se pone en pie, listo para correr cuando oye a alguien gruñir de dolor.

Él mira hacia un lado y ve a una chica atrapada debajo de los escombros. Su mente se congela. Él no puede sacarla. No tiene la fuerza para hacerlo y la deidad del metal se acerca lentamente. Él sabe que carece de la fuerza para combatirlo. Incluso los otros que lucharon tan fácilmente están huyendo. ¿Qué puede hacer Izuku frente a un gigante?

Pero él no puede dejarla.

Izuku maldice y se para. Ella lo mira a los ojos e Izuku simplemente le sonríe, brillante y con sangre escurriendo por su nariz.

"Oye, otra vez", dice, caminando hacia este dios de las máquina. Mira su brazo descendente, inevitable como un deslizamiento de tierra. Podría matar fácilmente y causar tanta destrucción. Sin embargo, a Izuku le parece que no.

 _Patético_ , dice la voz en su cabeza e Izuku acepta por una vez.

Uraraka mira horrorizada al robot y lucha para librarse de la roca que atrapa su pierna. Odia esto, odia ser débil. Veintiocho puntos probablemente no no son suficientes si se toma en cuenta al tipo que dejó congelada toda una parte de la zona del los exámenes, pero podría haber sido suficiente.

Y ahora está atrapada e indefensa. Ella jadea cuando algo en su pie se tuerce, lágrimas caen de sus ojos. Ella levanta la cabeza y ve a alguien. Es el niño con la veta de pelo blanco, el niño que se detuvo a sí de una caída, el niño al que no había visto luchar contra un solo robot. Él está en el suelo, luciendo tan aterrorizado como ella.

Y luego cambia. No es una mutación o una Quirk, pero algo sobre él cambia por completo. Se pone de pie, sin miedo y enseña los dientes en lo que generosamente podría llamarse una sonrisa: es demasiado agudo e inquietante, cruel y sangrienta. Y sin embargo, la calma.

"Oye, hola de nuevo", le dice con calma, con los dedos extendidos y apretando una y otra vez mientras camina, no, mientras acecha hacia el punto cero. El chico torpe que recuerda que casi tropezó ahora tiene el andar de un depredador que caza presas en la noche.

Él lo mira y suspira, disgustado. Ella se pregunta cómo puede tener tanto desprecio por algo que incluso el tirano Titán habría elogiado.

Durante una fracción de segundo que parece extenderse para siempre, chispas verdes bailan en su cuerpo, su cuerpo brilla y su sombra se oscurece. Y luego se mueve. Apenas puede seguir su trayectoria mientras salta del suelo y se eleva por encima del robot. Él se retuerce en el aire y baja su pierna.

Puede que Uraraka no esté bien versada en técnicas de combate, pero reconoce una patada cuando la ve. Ella mira, asombrada, como la fuerza de su golpe destruye la cabeza del robot como si no fuera nada más que un montículo de arena.

"Eh", dice, en silencio. Porque cualquiera con un Quirk tan fuerte debería haber liderado el grupo.

Las explosiones destrozan al robot, los trozos de su armadura se desmoronan y algunas vuelan por el aire. Ella mira con horror cómo un pedazo de metal golpea al niño de frente. Su cuerpo se contrae en el aire y el poder que parecía rodearlo desaparece.

Él está lejos de ella, desviado de su curso por esa pieza de metal. Ella hace una mueca, sabiendo lo que tiene que hacer y odiandolo. Pero ella sabe que el dolor en este momento no será nada comparado con el dolor de la pena si no hace nada.

Ella se mueve rápidamente porque tiene poco tiempo. Ella golpea los escombros, aligerándolos casi hasta la nada y empuja con todas sus fuerzas. Se van volando y golpean un edificio. A ella no le importa que el edificio gima pesadamente o que cruja amenazantemente. En cambio, Ochaco usa su poder internamente.

La náusea llega de inmediato, pero ella la empuja hacia un lado. Quiere ser un héroe y no ser capaz de salvar al niño, especialmente cuando tiene el poder para hacerlo, en su opinión, la haría sentir tímida ante un villano.

Le duele la pierna, y algo podría estar roto. Ochaco lo ignora, se agacha y con un profundo aliento, se lanza al aire. La náusea hace que el mundo gire, pero a pesar de eso, Ochaco ve que va a pasar sobre el chico. Bien, cancela su poder y la gravedad una vez más se apodera de ella.

Ella extiende la mano y agarra el brazo del niño, aligerándolo sin apenas pensarlo. Toma todo lo que tiene que enfocarse en su caída. Ella usa su otro brazo y lo rodea, girando para que sea su espalda la que golpee el suelo primero si se equivoca.

Su respiración es rápida y corta a medida que el suelo se acerca cada vez más. En el último momento, aplica su Quirk sobre ella misma. Al instante su impulso es arrestado. La náusea vuelve con una venganza. Suavemente, ella empuja al niño hacia un lado y se inclina hacia el otro. Ella no lucha esta vez ya que su estómago se rebela. Solo está agradecida de que logra alejar el vómito de su cuerpo.

"¡Es hora!" Presente Mic grita.

Ochaco suspira y mira al niño inconsciente. Sus piernas están dobladas en ángulos extraños. Ella se estremece, sorprendida de que él permaneciera despierto con eso y sea sólo una pequeña pieza de metal la que lo haya derribado. Para alguien con un Quirk tan fuerte se pregunta cómo pudo haber sido tan asustadizo y temeroso y como rayos hizo para que todo eso desapareciera en un segundo.

Y siente lástima de que no importa su fuerza, no había ganado ningún punto.

"No", susurra porque nadie tan valiente merece que se le niegue la entrada a UA.

Entonces, cuando la viejecita que al niño y lo insulta por ser tan imprudente, le da a Ochaco toda la tranquilidad que necesita para correr hacia Present Mic. No importa que el hombre no esté dando puntos. Ella no va a dejar que el chico falle. No importa el costo.

Se disgusta con Present Mic y luego el director -quiencon su sonrisa la aterroriza hasta el punto de guardar silencio- admite la derrota y llama All Might. La presencia del héroe más grande de su tiempo sofoca el fuego y la pasión que tiene.

"Estoy aquí", dice All Might. "Joven Uraraka. Entiendo y simpatizo con su convicción, pero le doy mi palabra de que UA considera todos los factores al evaluar a un estudiante. Este es un campus de heroísmo y las acciones heroicas no se ignoran"

Eso es suficiente para ella.

Izuku se sienta en el salón tres días después del examen de ingreso, apático de una forma que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Incluso las voces en su cabeza están en silencio. Nada parece importar ahora que ha fallado. No puede ponerse en contacto con All Might y Jin Mo-Ri parece haberse desvanecido en el éter a pesar de haber enviado un breve 'Ocupado' esta mañana como respuesta.

Él alcanza la barra en el piso.

"No más", dice su madre un momento antes de que la barra se vaya volando. Él mira hacia atrás y la barra en el piso al lado de su madre.

"No vas a perder el tiempo", dice severamente.

Izuku suspira. "Kaa-san, fallé. Se acabó."

"¿Crees que un solo examen arbitrario es el final de tu vida? Ocurrió. Superalo."

"No puedo", grita y se limpia las lágrimas.

Ella no parece impresionada. "Izuku, te he visto romperte bastantes veces en los últimos meses y te ayude a recoger las piezas. Tuviste un revés y duele, créeme que lo sé. ¿Pero me estás diciendo que no puedes hacer ningún bien si no vas a esa escuela?"

Él resopla. "Era mi sueño".

Ella sonríe suavemente. "Tu sueño era ser un héroe. UA era solo un camino. No es el único"

Él le ofrece una sonrisa temblorosa, pero se trata más de una mueca. "Todavía duele."

"Nunca dije que no lo haría. Y dolerá durante mucho tiempo. ¿No dijo Ando, 'siempre que tengas la voluntad, cualquier lugar puede ser el paraíso' ".

Él la mira. Entonces ríe. "Hawkmoon dijo eso. Pero tienes razón." Se pone de pie y camina hacia ella, abrazándola con fuerza. Él suelta y asiente en la barra. "¿Cuándo te volviste tan fuerte?"

"Cuando necesitabas que fuera fuerte". Ella acaricia su cabeza. "Eres mi hijo".

Y ella se ve fuerte. Ya no tanta grasa y parece más joven. Hay una fortaleza en ella que no es simplemente física e Izuku se pregunta si es algo que comparten todas las madres. Ella agita su cabello y arranca un hilo blanco.

"Viviste eso. Puedes vivir esto ".

No es fácil, pero avanza incluso si solo da un paso adelante. Se va de la seguridad de su casa y se interna en el abismo, en busca de secretos, no importa qué tan lejos vata, no puede encontrar indicios del corazón de la llama y más a menudo se encuentra huyendo de las criaturas de allí. Él no usa One For All, demasiado temeroso de dejar sus miembros retorcidos en ese lugar. Pero incluso eso parece fallar, así que llama a Shinsou y se encuentran en el café.

El chico parece cansado y tan inseguro como Izuku.

"H-hey", saluda Izuku. "No te he visto en mucho tiempo".

Shinsou bebe su café. "Bueno, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en... todo, supongo".

Izuku asiente. "Estoy bastante seguro de haber fallado. No pude obtener ningún punto"

"Yo también", dice amargamente Shinsou. "Perforar robots gigantes no es todo lo que un héroe necesita".

"No, no lo es. Supongo que no es justo para personas con Quirks adecuadas para operaciones de rescate. O incluso papeles de apoyo" Acaricia a un gato que no es Mika. "¿Cuál es tu Quirk? "

Shinsou frunce el ceño. Él toma una respiración profunda y suspira. "Es posible que ya lo sepas. Se llama Brainwash. Puedo controlar a las personas si me responden".

Izuku levanta una ceja. "Eso suena como una Quirk súper útil", admite.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Shinsou, con la voz vacilante.

"Sí. Probablemente puedas lidiar con muchas situaciones de rehenes como... "Mira por la ventana. "Hace unos meses, había este... villano de lodo y era realmente difícil luchar contra él. Kamui Woods y fueron inútiles y mi amigo casi muere. Creo que podrías haber tratado eso incluso mejor que All Might ".

Shinsou permanece en silencio e Izuku mira los autos pasar por la ventana. Oye un resoplido y se da vuelta para ver a Shinsou llorando.

"Whoa, ¿qué dije?", Pregunta rápidamente. "Lo siento, no era mi intención, ni siquiera sé..."

Shinsou levanta una mano y se seca las lágrimas de su rostro. Él sonríe por primera vez desde que Izuku lo conoció. "Gracias. Solo gracias."

Izuku sonríe con incertidumbre. "Estoy confundido."

"Eso es porque eres un idiota". No hay malicia en su voz. E incluso entonces, Shinsou lo mira como si hubiera colgado la luna y las estrellas sólo para él

Lo deja confundido, incluso después de que se separan. El calor en su pecho es extraño pero no desagradable. Lo sigue y lo ilumina con cada mensaje que Shinsou envía. Cuando está atrapado en un período de tiempo congelado, el recuerdo de esa sonrisa hace que sea más fácil para Izuku superar esa situación. Los árboles no entienden por qué su estado de ánimo ha cambiado tanto y le preguntan si necesita curación, aunque la palabra que usan se parece más a entropía inversa, lo que lo hace sonreír aún más.

Está casi en paz con su fracaso cuando llega la carta de UA. Él lo abre con su madre. Ella lo abraza fuertemente mientras All Might le explica los puntos de rescate y le muestra el video de la niña discutiendo fuertemente por él. Llora cuando ve los sesenta y cinco puntos.

Los puntos son suficientes para llevarlo hasta el quinto lugar. Y la niña, Uraraka, tiene su nombre en segundo lugar.

Él salta y bombea su puño en el aire. Y se ríe cuando su madre lo atrapa con su Quirk antes de que pueda golpear su cabeza contra el suelo. Izuku sonríe durante la noche. Cuando Shinsou le avisa que él pasó, a Izuku le preocupa que su sonrisa le rompa la cara.

Duerme sin ser molestado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.


End file.
